Chariot of the Gods
by Rage Addiction
Summary: Follow a rag tag group of soldiers as they escape Reach. And end up in a very...interesting, yet familiar place. (Halo* Red vs Blue* Stargate crossover)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Halo, Red vs. Blue or Stargate.

_/ Date: August 29, 2552- Location: Reach, Sword Base, Babd Catha Ice Shelf, Eposz./_

A being equipped in advanced looking armor stood and looked at a large door. The being wore a MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V, with several different variants than the usual Mark V armor. It had the newest Mjolnir MK. VI helmet, with a polarized gold visor. The shoulder armor was removed to increase better movement. The chest armor had several repositories to carry more ammo and rations, something the ONI officials called Assault/Commando chest armor. On the left forearm was Tactical/UGPS. And on the right thigh was a Tactical/Trauma Kit. And on the knees were FJ/Para knee guards. The MJOLNIR itself was colored in a dark steel grey, along with a yellow trim.

"Door's opened, Noble Six. Get to the lab." The voice of Carter, the beings team leader ordered.

Noble Six reacted at the order and pressed the button, opening the large doors. Three other armored beings came up to Noble Six, before the four of them entered the corridor.

"You sure took your time openin' the door, havin' trouble?" An armored being with a skull etched into his visor taunted, to Noble Six.

"And not let you have some fun, tearing into some Covenant, Four. I may be a Spartan, but I'm not heartless." Six replied, revealing the being was a Male.

"Hmhmhm…That's what I like about you six, always the…" Emile began.

"Cut the chatter you two." Carter reprimanded, before he lead the remaining members of Noble Team through the corridor, until they reached the end.

'_Whoa…' _Six thought, when he saw a large glowing sphere in the center of a large cavern. He looked down and saw lab, and noticed a woman working on one of the terminals.

"What is this stuff?" Jun questioned.

"Knowledge. A birthright from an ancient civilization. This AI is its custodian, and she has chosen you as her carriers." Dr. Halsey spoke as she moved from one computer to another.

"Chosen? By an AI?" Emile asked, weirded out.

"By this AI, yes. Her measure of you carries as much weight as my own..." Dr. Halsey informed, before she moved around again. "…Perhaps more. You are to take her to the UNSC ship-breaking yards in Aszod. There, you will find a Halcyon-class light cruiser waiting to get her off planet." She said.

'_That's near…' _Six thought in recognition. '…_But I doubt I'd be able to stop by.' _He mused.

"I understand." Carter replied.

"Do you? Mankind is outmatched. When Reach falls - and it will fall - our annihilation is all but certain. Unless...we can glean from this artifact a defense against the Covenant. A game-changer. On the level of the conical bullet in nineteenth century, or faster-than-light travel in the twenty-third." Dr. Halsey spoke.

"And if we can't?" Carter questioned.

"An apt question if there were somewhere else to place our hope. There is not." She replied.

'_There were several projects we could have put our hopes into…The UNSC just didn't think they were important enough.' _Six thought with annoyance, as he watched Halsey take some sorta device out of the Holo-projector. The device she carried had a glowing blue crystal in the center of it.

'_…A smart AI…' _Six thought in recognition.

Noble team watched curiously as Dr. Halsey walked up to Noble Six. "Take it, Lieutenant... She has made her choice." She said as she held the device out towards the Spartan.

'_T-the Smart AI wants me? It should know about…them.' _Six thought, before he glanced at his superior, only for him to nod. Six reached forward and grabbed onto the package.

"Do you have it?" The scientist asked.

"Yes…" the Spartan informed.

"Say the words, please." Halsey asked.

"I have it." Six spoke, before she let go of the package.

"Ma'am we have to get you out of here." Carter insisted, getting a slight glare from the Doctor, before she relented. Six, placed the packed on the magnetic lock on his lower back, before he pulled out his Designated Marksman's Rifle.

The group of four Spartans and One scientist, headed through an underground exit.

'_Oh my, what a cozy place.' _A female voice said, causing Six's step to falter slightly, before he continued to walk with the group.

"Smart AI…" Six said, with his speakers off, so no one would hear.

'_I do have a name.' _the voice replied.

"Yeah, I heard it when you introduced yourself." Six said sarcastically.

'_My bad, I'm Cortana.' _The voice informed.

"Hmm, interesting name…Now how are you talking to me? The only way for an AI to interact with me is to integrate it into my armor." Six asked.

'_Oh, I'm just tapping into your Com Network.' _Cortana informed, and the Spartan could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Yeah, like that doesn't sound dangerous." The Spartan commented sarcastically.

'_You're far chattier than the last Spartan I was with.' _Cortana stated. '_Though, with your record…I guess you're not 100 percent Spartan.' _She added.

"How do you…?" He began.

'_You interested me…If I hadn't already chosen My Spartan. You would have been my second choice.' _The AI informed.

"And I should be flattered?" He asked cynically.

'_No…and yes…' _Cortana answered. '_Now I've gone through all the trouble of introducing myself to you...aren't you going to do the same?' _She questioned.

"Spartan 312 from Beta Company." Six replied uncaringly.

'_Oh we're going to play hard to get, huh? Don't worry, like I said. You interested me. I studied Every file you had.' _Cortana said teasingly.

"So you know of my time at…" the Spartan began.

'_Hmm-hmm…' _The AI sounded.

"And the project research of…" He asked.

'_Yep!' _she answered happily. '_I have to say, your project was what jump started Operation: RED FLAG.' _Cortana said.

"I'm so glad I could be of assistance." Six replied sarcastically.

'_...You have no idea…' _She muttered, before the group arrived at the exit of the underground base, where two Pelican Drop ships waited.

"Dr. Halsey, Noble Three will escort you to CASTLE Base." Carter informed, as the group arrived at the Pelicans.

"I require no escort, Commander…" The scientist began.

"Jun, make sure nothing falls into enemy hands." Noble One ordered.

"I'll do what's necessary, Sir…Good luck." Noble Three said, before he glanced at the rest of Noble Team. Noble Six and Four gave the sniper slight nods, before they went to secure their Pelican.

"I'm going to miss having an experienced marksman watching my back." Six commented over the Com.

"Eh, we just have more opportunities to fight the Covies one-on-one." Emile replied excitedly. Before he and Six scoped the area, as Carter entered the Pelican.

"I need a heading, Dot." Carter said.

"At three kilometers north, turn right. Head zero-five-zero." A female synthetic voice answered.

"Which leads to?" Noble one asked, as Six and Emile entered the pelican. Noble four sat down at the open troop bay door of the Pelican, While Six sat at one of the trooper bay seats.

"The ship-breaking yard in Azsod. The only off-planet extraction point left on this continent. Small scale air attacks have decimated many convoys in route. An armada of Covenant cruisers has hastened to side as well. UNSC cruiser, Pillar of Autumn is waiting for your arrival." Dot informed.

The Pelicans began to take off. "Wouldn't be a Noble mission if it were so easy." Carter replied.

Emile and Six looked out the Pelican bay, and watched as explosive charges detonate beneath the ice sheath, destroying what remains of Sword Base and the Forerunner complex, causing the ground to collapse and the area to flood.

"Hmph, I'd like to see the Covies live through that." Emile commented lightly.

"…Be careful what you wish for." Six commented cynically.

'_Don't be so negative Dav…' _Cortana began.

"Don't use that name." Six quickly replied.

'_But it's your name.' _The AI stated.

"The UNSC gave me a name. Please use it." Noble Six said, getting a sigh from the AI.

'_You know, under that whole jaded exterior. I'm sure there's a kind and compassionate man.' _Cortana said.

"There was…" Six said with narrowed eyes.

'_It will take a while until we reach the shipyards, wanna chat until then?' _Cortana asked.

"…No, not really." The Spartan replied, before he held up his left wrist and tapped the Tactical/UGPS on his wrist.

'_Oh my, why do you have all of that on there?' _the AI asked curiously.

"…Precaution." Six responded. "Reach is as it stands, is one of the UNSC's largest militarized colonies. Most of the weapons and technology here are…well they're prototypes, and haven't been fully integrated into the UNSC yet. When Reach is glassed by the Covenant most of if not all that technology will be destroyed." The Spartan said.

'_So you created a repository of everything you've encountered. From Weapons to Ships…that's pretty high thinking.'_ Cortana said.

"Hmph, whatever you say." Six muttered, before he cycled through everything he had in his Tactical/UGPS pad. After he was satisfied with what he collected, he rested his head back.

_ / Date: August 30, 2552- Location: Reach, Aszod, Eposz /_

In a canyon a Pelican gunship was being chased by two Banshees and A Phantom. The two Covenant fighters fired a continuous barrage of plasma fire at the gunship.

"Noble Leader, seek immediate medical attention." Dot voiced over. "Noble Leader, please respond." She added.

Six headed towards the cockpit when he didn't hear the commander reply to the AI. But turbulence picked up, before he was hit by several plasma bolts, but his shields blocked them. Emile aimed a grenade launcher at one of the Banshees, before he fired the grenade and EMP'ed the Banshee, causing it to collide with the other Banshee, creating an explosion.

Noble Six pulled himself to the Cockpit, and saw Carter taking off his helmet and threw it, before blood spattered on the window.

"Please respond, Sierra Two-Five-Nine. You are alarming me." Dot said. Carter looked back at Sis, revealing his bloodied face and charred armor.

"Not sure how long she's gonna stay together. Skies are jammed up anyways. Gotta get you of her, Lieutenant." Noble One informed.

Six held onto the pilot chair and looked at the Noble Leader. "Sir…" He began.

"Don't wanna hear it. Get the Package to the Autumn." Carter ordered.

"…Done." Noble Six replied.

"Not yet, it's not…Emile, go with him. It's a ground game now." Noble leader said.

Emile nodded and pumped his left shoulder with his fist. "It's been an honor, Sir." Emile spoke.

"Likewise…I'll do what I can to draw their fire." Carter said, as Noble Six turned around. "Six. That AI chose you... She made the right choice" he added.

Noble Six unattached the AI storage unit from his back and headed over to where Emile stood, at the open bay door of the Pelican.

"On my Mark." Carter announced as he held up his hand. "…Mark!" He yelled as he counted down. Noble Six and Four jumped out of the Pelican, before the two slid down a canyon. Six held onto the device as he tumbled around. He looked up and saw the Pelican fly over with a few Banshees following.

Noble Six pushed up and inspected the device to make sure it wasn't damaged, before he put it back on his lower back. He glanced to his side to see Emile was doing fine.

The two continued through a narrow crack in the canyon until they reached a cliff edge, overlooking a large area.

"Still with us, Commander?" Emile questioned over the COM.

"Stay low, let me draw the heat. You just deliver that Package." Carter spoke over the COM.

"There's our destination, Six: Pillar of Autumn. Race you to her." Emile joked, getting a smirk from the Spartan.

'_I always do like your dark optimism.' _Six thought.

The two Spartans made their way around the cavern. Six pulled the DMR off his back and in quick succession eliminated the Grunts that accompanied the Elite, getting a chuckle from Noble Four.

"I'll take care of the Elite, while you take care of the Jackals…" Six spoke, the other Spartan nodded before he attacked the Jackals with his shotgun.

Six fired a few shots at the Elite, before he charged at it. The Elite tried to smack the Spartan with his plasma Rifle, but the Spartan ducked under it. Six punched the Elite in the face, before he wrapped his hand around the back of the Elite's head and pulled it down. The Spartan kneed the Elite in the face, before he pulled his knife out and stabbed the Elite through its mouth and into its brain.

The Elite stopped moving and collapsed. "Damn Six, save some for me." Emile commented.

"Oh, sorry, I got a little into it." The Spartan spoke.

"Don't apologize, that was beautiful." The bloodthirsty Spartan complimented.

Six nodded, before they continued on.

"Got transport." Emile voiced, when the two ran into a Mongoose. Six quickly got on, followed by Emile, who had his Shotgun ready. Noble Six drove off, following a dirt road towards the Pillar of Autumn. After traveling a short distance several orbital insertion pods fell along with a Scarab.

"Scarab! Do Not engage! Gun it, Six!" Carter ordered.

Six complied and drove through the Covenant Army, dodging Grunts and Elites, plus the occasional Scarab. But just because he didn't attack the Covenant, didn't mean that they didn't fire at him. The random plasma bolt would hit Six or Emile once or twice.

The two eventually passed the clearing filed with Covenant, and rode on the dirt road again, before they eventually came upon a broken bridge.

"The bridge ahead is out, Six. We're gonna have to jump it!" Emile announced, before the Spartan narrowed his eyes. Six floored it, before the mongoose launched itself from one end of the bridge to the other.

"Whoo, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Emile announced, before he and Six got off the Mongoose. The two headed forward and saw dozens of Covenant forces. "Wraith! Heading our way!" He announced.

"We should use the buildings as cover." Six said, getting a nod from the bloodthirsty Spartan. The two made their way over to the buildings, while firing at the Covenant forces out side.

When the two entered the buildings, Six was tackled to the ground but a large hairy Brute. Emile reacted by jumping onto its back and began choking it.

"It's like wrestling a bear!" Emile announced as he pulled it off of Noble Six. Six quickly shot up and pulled out his combat knife before he stabbed it through its skull.

After the Brute collapsed, Six flicked the blood off the blade and sheathed it. "Thanks for the save." The Spartan said.

"Don't' mention it." Emile replied.

"I have to admit, those things are probably some of the ugliest things I've ever seen. And I've seen plenty of Ugly." Six commented.

"Yeah, you've got a mirror." Emile joked.

"Harsh." Six muttered, before the two went at the job at hand. "I'll take care of the Wraith, you got the rest?" He asked.

"Hmm, if the question is wither or not to kill some Covies, then the answer is always yes." Emile said, getting a nod from Six, before he sprinted at the Wraith. The gunner of the Wraith fired a barrage of plasma bolts at the Spartan, but as soon as Six was a few feet from it he knelt down and slammed his hand into the ground. A blue light engulfed his hand, before an electrical wave spread out. The light touched the Wraith, before it collapsed like an EMP hit it.

Six ran up to the disabled Wraith and jumped up, before he pulled open the panel and shoved a glowing blue orb inside the Tank. Six jumped back, before the Wraith was engulfed in a fire blue explosion.

The two continued forward and destroyed the Grunt and Jackal opposition they ran into. They entered a cave, before they found an exit.

"Noble! You got a...situation." Carter announced, before a Scarab walked down in front of the two Spartans.

"Mother... We can't get past it, sir!" Emile said.

"No you can't. Not without help." Noble Leader replied, as the Scarab began to charge its main weapon, causing Six to take a step back.

"Commander, you don't have the firepower!" Emile argued, before the Pelican began to fire at the Scarab.

"I've got the mass." Carter informed, telling the two Spartans his plan with those four words.

"Solid Copy. Hit 'em hard, boss." The Bloodthirsty Spartan spoke.

"You're on your own, Noble... Carter out." Noble Leader's final words were, before he rammed the Pelican into the Scarab's side. The Scarab was engulfed in a purple fire as it slowly fell off the cliff, shaking the area with its explosion.

"Crevice to the east. Let's go." Emile spoke, getting a nod from Six.

'_I'm sorry for your loss.' _Cortana said.

"This is War…and this isn't the first Comrade I've seen die…and it sure isn't the last." Six replied, before he and Emile went into the crevice.

"Buggers. Go quiet." Emile advised when Drones began to drop from the ceiling. The duo swiftly took care of the Drones, before they ran into Skirmishers. They killed the Jackals, before they came upon a human corpse.

Six reloaded his DMR, before he picked up the Spartan Laser that was in the corner. The two Spartans moved forward, and came across a dismantled UNSC frigate being, with a battlefield of Covenant and UNSC troops.

"This is Captain Keyes of the Pillar of Autumn. We are tracking you, Noble and have begun our launch sequence. Proceed to drydock, platform D. I'll be on it myself to receive the package." A voice over the COM said.

"We'll be there, sir." Emile answered.

"You better be soldier, because my countdown has no abort." Keyes replied.

"Understood. We've got to get to the dry dock. Priority One." Emile responded.

Six knelt at the edge of the cliff and used the Spartan Laser to eliminate the higher ranked Elites, before he used his DMR to pick off the Grunts and Jackals. Six jumped down, before he looked for a weapon to replace his empty Spartan Laser, he stopped at looked at a golden colored launcher that had green rods in it.

"You're not fooling me again…" Six muttered as he kicked the Fuel Rod Launcher.

He and Emile passed through the dismantled ship, with several other marines.

"What's the situation?" Six questioned.

"The Covenant have the area surrounded." a Marine informed.

Six took out his DMR and looked through the scope and noticed two Ghosts, and three Shade turrets. '_Hmm…' _the Spartan thought, before he shot at one of the ghosts and took cover. A few seconds later the Ghost he shot, came searching his area, before Six put his palm on the ground. A blue electrical wave spread out and hit the Ghost, before it fell onto the ground.

The Spartan jumped on top of the Ghost and kicked the Grunt that was in it, out. Six took control of the Ghost and began to massacre the Covenant forces.

The two Spartans continued forward, only meeting a few Covenant hostiles inside the structure. They eventually came across two marines.

"Spartans! Drydock's through that structure. Punch through. We'll back you up." One of the Marines announced.

Six and Emile cleared the smelting area easily, but as they moved onto the drydocks a Phantom dropped off two Hunters and several Skirmishers. Noble Six took care of the Jackals while Noble Four dealt with the Hunters.

Six continued forward, as he entered a room he was hit by several pink crystals, causing him to evade and take cover. '_I'm starting to get really annoyed by these guys…' _the Spartan thought, before he used his DMR to get headshots off the Jackals that were shooting at him.

The Spartan passed a few Marines, before he ran into more Jackals. After shooting the area where their hands were exposed, then getting head shots, he continued forward, but the sound of yelling grabbed his attention. Six turned to his side, and saw a white armored Elite charging at him, with an Energy sword.

When the Elite slashed at Six, he grabbed the Alien's wrist and twisted himself behind the Elite, while holding into its wrist. He stomped on the Elite's leg, before he yanked the Energy Sword out of its grip and stabbed it in the back. Six looked at the Energy Sword before he put it on his thigh.

'_You sure are doing some fancy moves, are you sure you're not trying to show off for little old me?' _Cortana questioned.

"Yeah…I'm sure." The Spartan replied dryly.

'_Ruin my fun.' _The AI pouted.

Six just ignored her and continued forward. He sighed when he ran into more Jackals, with shields, before he just tossed a Plasma Grenade in the center of them. Six took cover as several green and blue bolts of plasma hit him, causing his shields to flare.

The Spartan peeked his head out and noticed an Elite duel wielding Plasma rifles, and it was surrounding by Grunts. Six shot one of the Grunts, causing it to yell before it pulled out two Plasma Grenades and charged. But the Spartan threw a plasma grenade at the Grunt's head, causing it to explode and send the other two plasma grenades flying at the group. The plasma grenades exploded killing the other Grunts.

Six sprinted at the Elite, before it slashed the Energy Sword at its neck, cutting its head off. '_That was moderately simple…' _Six thought, before he looked out. The Spartan put the Energy Sword on his thigh, before he picked up the two Plasma Rifles.

"Damn, Six…take all the fun." Emile commented, when he caught up with the 'Lone Wolf' Spartan.

"…Eh, You had to deal with the Hunters." The Spartan replied.

"Pfft, they were easy." Noble Four stated.

"Whatever you say." Noble Six said.

"I loved it when I crushed their armor under my feet." The bloodthirsty Spartan added.

Six just shook his head slightly, before they continued. The two ran into a group of Grunts. Six used his Plasma Rifles to fire a barrage of blue plasma bolts, while Emile charged with his Shotgun.

When the Grunts were dead, Emile looked at Noble Six. "Nothing like a little precision teamwork, eh Six?" Emile said.

"That was nothing like a little precision teamwork." Six replied, as he dropped the dead Plasma rifles and pulled his DMR off his back. Six and Emile arrived at the end of the hallway. The Spartan with the AI noticed a crate carrying several Grenade Launchers.

Six picked up the Grenade Launcher and got some ammo for it, before he put it on his thigh that didn't have the Energy Sword.

"What's the situation?" Emile asked when the two Spartans arrived at the landing pad.

"We rigged a mass driver up top. We lose that. The Autumn will have no covering fire. She'll never make orbit." A Marine answered.

"Noble to Keyes: we're at the pad." Emile said over the COM.

"Copy, Noble. My Pelican's ready. Clear an LZ and I'll meet you there." Keys replied

"Will do, sir. All right, Six, this is it. I'll man the big gun. You just get to the platform and deliver that Package." Emile informed, before he headed up to the Mass driver cannon.

Six headed towards one of the buildings, and stood looking over the platform as he readied his Grenade Launcher. For the next few minutes Noble Six fought wave after wave of Covenant infantry, while Emile took out the Phantom Drop ships and Banshees.

"Noble to Keyes, pad is clear." Emile announced.

"On the Way." Keyes replied. Six holstered his weapons and headed towards the center of the landing pad, before he glanced at the Mass Driver Cannon.

"Six, time for you to leave. Get the package to the pad, and get your ass off the planet. I got your back." Emile informed, causing Six to look down for a second, before he looked up as two Pelicans approached the area.

"This is Keyes, on hot approach to Platform Delta." The Captain informed, as the Pelican landed and its ramp opened up.

Six straightened up and took the AI containment unit off his lower back, as Captain Keyes walked off the Pelican.

"Good to see you, Spartan. Catherine assured me I could count on you" Keyes spoke.

"…Not just me, Sir." Six replied, remembering the Sacrifices Jorge, Kat and Carter made.

"They will be remembered." The Captain assured.

Six and the Captain looked up into the sky as a large shadow appeared in the sky, before a Covenant Battlecruiser pushed through the clouds, moving towards the Pillar of Autumn.

"Cruiser, adjusting heading for the Autumn! Noble Four, I need fire on that cruiser or we're not getting out of here! Do you copy?" Keyes ordered.

"Copy That." Emile replied.

Six took a step back and upholstered his DMR as a Phantom flew by. The Phantom fired a few plasma bolts at the Pelican that escorted Keyes's Pelican. The Drop Ship crashed into the Landing pad, forcing Six to evade. The Phantom hovered over the Mass Driver Cannon, and dropped off an Elite Zealot.

The Elite Zealot jumped onto the front of the Mass Driver Cannon, only for it to be blown back as it was shot in the face point blank. Emile got out of the giant gun and stood over the Elite, before he fired again.

"Who's Next?!" Emile demanded, only for a second Zealot to appear behind him and impale him from behind. The Zealot held Emile by the throat as he pulled the Sword out of the Spartan.

"I'm ready! How 'bout you?!" Emile announced, as he pulled his kukri from his shoulder and stabbed the Elite in the throat and pulled it down.

"Lieutenant, get on board! We gotta get the hell out of here!" A marine announced.

Six looked back at the Pelican. "…Negative…I have the gun." He replied as he turned away. "Good luck, Sir." He said to the Captain.

"Good luck to you… Commander." Captain Keyes spoke seriously, causing Six's step to falter, before he continued. '_I've read your profile, even the blackout parts. The UNSC will be losing one of its finest. With all you've done, you deserve to be remembered as a Commander...David.' _The Captain thought as The Pelican's ramp closed and took off.

Six moved into the building housing the Mass driver, but confronted by a Field Marshall and three Zealots, before his eyes narrowed when he saw an engineer. The Spartan took a deep breath as he pulled the Energy sword off his thigh, as three Zealots charged at him.

An Elite slashed its sword at the Spartan, only for Six to grab onto its wrist, then stab the plasma sword through its face. Six grabbed onto the dead Zealots Energy Sword, before he turned and used an energy sword to deflect the Energy sword of a Zealot, the Spartan then impaled the Alien through the chest. Six kicked the dead alien off the plasma sword, before he faced the final Zealot.

The Zealot roared before it charged, at the Spartan with its Energy Sword. Six gripped both his Swords, before charged too. The Spartan jumped up slightly and kicked the Elite in the knee, before he flipped back and kicked the Elite in the head. Six landed in a crouch before he slashed both of the Plasma Swords at the Zealot, bisecting it.

The Spartan was thrown back, when a green explosion went off by his side. Six pushed himself up, and glared forward. He noticed the Field Marshall Elite holding a Fuel Rod gun. The Spartan flinched when, his arm burned. Six charged at the Elite, evading green explosive rods, before he stabbed the Alien in the chest, killing it.

Six glanced at his right arm, and noticed some of the armor was charred. The Spartan took a step back, when he heard the sound of warbling. He looked up and saw a floating squid-like thing floating right next to him. Before Six could react the Engineer's tentacles reached out and touched the charred armor.

"…What the hell…?" Six muttered, when he saw the creature fixing his armor. "…this is the weirdest thing ever…of all time." He commented as he looked at his fixed armor.

Six looked at the Engineer. "I guess all of you guys aren't so bad…" He trailed off.

"Noble Six, I need you to get on that mass driver and cut me a path." Keyes announced, over the COM.

Six quickly reacted and headed towards the Mass Driver Cannon. The Spartan stopped as he looked at the body of Emile, before his HUD changed, and to a different formant allowing him to see the Vitals of his Comrade.

When he saw a faint pulse, Six quickly reacted and knelt down towards the Spartan. Six reached to his side and pulled the Tactical and Trauma kit off his thigh. The Spartan pulled a Bio Foam canister from Kit, before he injected the Foam into the Stab wound that Emile received. Six stood back, before he glanced to his side to see the Engineer floating next to him.

'_You're still here?' _Six thought, before he looked into the Sky and saw the CCS-Battlecruiser approaching. The Spartan quickly mounted onto the Mass Driver Cannon, and began to fire the large gun at approaching Phantoms.

The Spartan's shield's flared when a Phantom fired several plasma bolts, at the Spartan. Before the Shields gave out, Six's shields rose quickly and continued to escalate. His shields gave off a green glow, as the Spartan continued to destroy the Phantoms.

"Fire! Now, Lieutenant! Hit her in the gut!" Keyes yelled, as the underbelly of the Covenant Battlecruiser began to glean a fiery red. Six charged the Mass Driver Cannon, before it fired a 15 cm ferric-tungsten slug into the Ship. With the Battlecruiser un-shielded for its attack, the ship was opened unprotected allowing Six's attack to destroy the ship.

While the Battlecruiser fell, the Pillar of Autumn took off. Six slowly un-mounted from the Mass Driver Cannon and then watched as the human made ship take off into space.

"Dot?" Six spoke over the COM.

"…Yes, Commander." The synthetic female voice replied.

"I want you to upload yourself into my armor." Six instructed seriously.

"…May I ask why?" She questioned.

"Reach is falling…" The Spartan informed. "I want to get off this rock." He added.

"I see. I don't think my software will safely sync with your armor, Noble Six." Dot informed. "I would be more efficient as I am now." She stated.

"Dot, acknowledge last directive." Six ordered.

"…Acknowledged…?" Dot trailed off unsure, before she uploaded herself into Six's armor. "How-How did override me?" She asked.

"Let's just say, I know how AI work." The Spartan informed, before he walked over to Emile, to see the Engineer was messing around with his armor. Six noticed that his Trauma kit was in one of the Engineer's tentacles.

The sound of coughing and dry heaving grabbed Six's attention. "W-what the hell!" Emile announced when he saw the Engineer floating above him, Noble Four grabbed onto his shotgun and aimed it at the Covenant.

Six quickly pulled the shotgun out of the Spartan's hand. "Six?" Emile asked confused.

"I don't think it's nice to kill the thing that saved your life." Six commented as he glanced at the Engineer, only to see it staring at him. The Engineer reached out it with one of its tentacles and touched the Tactical/UGPS device on Six's wrist, before it detached the device from the Spartan's wrist and inspected it.

"Looks like you found a new friend, eh Six?" Emile questioned as he pulled himself up.

"You could say that, Emile…and you don't have to call me Six anymore." Noble Six informed. "Most of the team is…gone. I don't think it'll be smart for us to just call each other Six and Four." He said, before he felt something touch his wrist. Six looked down and saw the Engineer putting the Tactical/UGPS back on his wrist.

Six looked at his Tactical/USPS, before he went through it and noticed everything was still there. But his eyes went wide underneath his helmet, when he saw the newer applications.

"Well if we're calling each other something other than our Noble Numbers, then what'll I call you?" Emile asked.

"You can call me…Washington." The Steel and yellow colored Spartan replied.

* * *

><p><strong>This is another Idea my mind came up with. This will eventually go into the Stargate Universe. Why? Because that is one of my favorite Sci-Fi shows. And yes, Washington is the Washington from Red vs. Blue. I honesty didn't want to make a OC from Noble Six, because a lot of people already did that, and i probably would have just based him off of Washington's character. So mostly everyone who's watched Season 6-12 of Red Vs. Blue should know who Washington is. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Halo, Red vs. Blue, or Stargate

"Washington?" Emile asked incredulously.

"Yes…" The Spartan sighed out.

"Fine Wash, what's the plan?" He asked.

"…We get off this planet." Washington replied.

"And how exactly do we get off this hell hole?" Emile questioned.

"…I may know a way, follow me." Washington said, before he and Emile walked off the Mass Driver Tower, with the Engineer following them.

"So how are we getting' off this rock?" Emile asked.

"First we have to find an operational Pelican." Washington replied.

"How in the hell is that goin' to work? A Pelican isn't exactly equipped to fight a Covenant armada!" The Spartan argued.

"We're not using the Pelican to fly off the planet…I'm going to take us to a place where I know there's a Ship that can get passed the Covenant Fleet surrounding Reach." Washington informed.

"And how exactly do you know where a Ship is?" Emile probed for answers.

"It's leftover from one of the groups I was with…way before joining Noble Team." He replied, as the duo walked through the Dismantled UNSC frigate they passed, when they fought for the landing pad.

"What group was that?" Emile questioned.

"Well it was a Black Ops group. But since most of if not all the members were dispended and most likely killed. I guess it really doesn't matter." Washington commented with a shrug. "I was part of Project Daytime Night." He informed.

"…What in the hell is that?" Emile asked.

"It was a group funded by ONI, to reverse engine the Covenant Cloaking technology. Our goal was to install the cloaking technology into a ship. That ship was meant to infiltrate a Covenant Ship, get the location of the Covenant home world. The cloaked ship was then going to infiltrate the home world and release a WMD." Washington informed.

"Why didn't your group do that?" Emile questioned, that sounded like a good plan.

"Let's just say a rival Project got better founding and a very important piece of equipment." Washington said with a sigh.

"What was the…Hey, will that work?" Emile said, as he pointed towards a stationary Phantom.

"Actually…yes." Washington replied, before he pulled out his DMR. "You, stay down until I say so." He ordered to the Engineer.

Emile and Washington, stealthy made their way towards the Phantom. Washington jumped onto the back of an Elite, before he drove his combat knife into the Alien's skull. While Emile shot an Elite in the back of the head with his Shotgun.

After a small firefight, the two killed the remaining Covenant forces. "Okay, get out here!" Washington announced, before the Engineer slowly floated towards the two.

"That thing is really obedient." Emile commented.

"Yeah…You think you can get us up there?" Washington questioned, to the Engineer. The Engineer stared at Washington with its eye, before it looked up at the Phantom. The squid-like being floated up into the Phantom, before it went into it.

"You really think it'll listen?" Emile asked, before a purple light shot down from the open hole under The Phantom.

"Yes, yes I do." The steel and yellow colored Spartan replied, before he walked into the Grav Lift. Washington floated up until he reached the troop bay of the Phantom, before Emile came up, as the floor closed. The sides of the Phantom closed up as the Engineer came out of the cockpit area.

"Good, boy…" Washington said to the Alien. The Engineer just floated, before it bent its tentacles like it was trying to do sign language.

"I think it's sayin' it's a girl." Emile imputed.

"No, that's just fucking stupid." Washington replied, before he headed towards the cockpit. "I'll pilot the Phantom, if you man the Main gun." He said.

"Are you askin' me if I wanna fire a giant plasma gun?" Emile asked incredulously. "And I thought we were friends." He said, before he gladly manned the main weapon of the Phantom. "So are we headin' to your fancy ship?" He questioned.

"No, like I said the Project was scrapped because we were missing a curtail component...And we're heading to get that component." Washington informed.

"What's the important thing?" Emile asked.

"…We need a Smart AI." Washington stated.

"Aren't those supposed to be expensive?" The Spartan questioned.

"Yes, luckily I know some people that can help me find them." Washington said, before he pulled up his wrist and tapped on the Tactical/UGPS device on his wrist. The touch screen changed from a dark orange color, to a black color that had a triplicate in the Center. "Dot, can you boost the signal?" He questioned.

"Affirmative, Commander." Dot replied.

Washington took a deep breath. "This is Recovery One, Agent Washington of Project Freelancer…This is a worldwide broadcast to every Freelancer Agent with active equipment. To everyone out there, Reach is falling. The Planet is about to get Glassed. Every ship off this Planet has been destroyed…If any Active Freelancer is alive…I know one sure way off this doomed planet." Washington broadcasted.

"But I need The Alpha to do it. Whoever is Alive to I need the Alpha. Every Freelancer is allowed to come with me off this planet. It doesn't matter, who you are…or what. I just need the Alpha to get us off that Planet. I'm located at Aszon, Eposz…where The Commonwealth is being dismantled…Over and out." He added.

"Wait, you were part of Project Freelancer?" Emile asked with surprise.

"Oh yeah…" The Freelancer agent muttered.

"And why'd you tell them to come here?" He queried.

"Because the base containing the cloak able ship is around here." Washington informed. "Like I said, the Project was funded, but not that funded, so we had to use the materials that were around here." He stated.

"Hmm, so are we stayin' for your Freelancer friends to show up?" Emile asked.

"No, if they don't show up or didn't hear my broadcast, then I have one other option." He said with a sigh. "I'm going to have to get the one AI that I know no one's used." Washington said, before Phantom elevated, then took off at a high speed.

_/ Location- Freelancer Command HQ: August 31, 2552 / _

On a large Hill, covered in rocks and several bases built from the ground, with several large Radio dishes in the back ground.

Over the Large Hill a purple ship-like object flew over the Base, before it slowed down. The Phantom hovered over the Freelancer Command, before a purple beam formed under it.

A figure came out from the purple beam, and landed on the ground. The figure had an EVA helmet with a skull carved into the Faceplate and carried a Shotgun.

Washington looked at the Engineer that was inside the Phantom. "I need you to make sure this ship doesn't move without us on it, alright?" He asked, getting a warbled wail-like sound from the creature. "Good, good luck." Washington said, before he went into the Grav Lift and landed next to Emile.

"So what exactly is this place?" Emile asked.

"Freelancer Command." The steel and yellow colored Spartan replied. "Come on let's go." He said, but Emile looked around.

"This place is untouched by the Covenant." He voiced.

"Yes, The Director spent lots of his money on the best defenses in the UNSC…This place is surrounded by Surface Air Missile launcher Silos." Washington informed, before he entered the building. "Dot, I'm going to need you to get into the security of this place, and shut it down." He spoke.

"Of course, Commander." Dot replied, before the windows opened up, along with the lower doors.

"Where's the security of this place?" Emile questioned curiously.

"Probably all dead, or fighting the Covenant...It doesn't really matter. It'll just be easier to get what I need." Washington stated.

"And I thought I was cold." Emile joked.

The duo went deeper into command. They eventually arrived at the AI containment facility. The room was illuminated by dozens of Holograms.

"Damn, what is this stuff?" Emile asked.

"Data…Incomplete AI, rejects…everything." Washington answered apathetically, before they arrived at a specific part of the Facility. The Freelancer Agent knelt down and mess with one of the walls, before a purple device popped out of the wall. Washington grabbed onto the Device and put it on his lower back.

"We went all this way…for that?" Emile questioned incredulously.

"Yes. If the Freelancers don't answer my call, I'll use this to find the Alpha…Oh, there should be a storage area here. Let's get some supplies before we go." Washington said, getting a nod from the other Spartan.

The two began to walk, only for Emile to gasp and collapse to one knee. "Emile, are you alright?" Washington asked as he knelt down to his comrade.

"Argh, I think the Bio Foam is wearing out." Emile admitted.

"Shit…There should be some in the storage. I'll apply more to you, before we head out. There's a medical station in the base that contains the ship." Washington informed, as he allowed Emile to lean on him, as they headed towards the storage.

Washington applied more Bio Foam on Emile's stab wound, before he discarded his DMR, for a BR55 Battle Rifle and a SRS 99 Anti-Material rifle.

While Emile was recovering, Washington searched the storage warehouse, before he came upon something that caused him to smirk. "…Ah, there you are." He muttered when he came upon several Armor Abilities.

While there was Armor abilities scattered throughout Reach, they were…watered down versions of the actual Armor Abilities. '_Now, which ones don't require an AI?' _Washington thought to himself, as he tried to remember his time in Freelancer. '_There's the Holographic Projection unit…and the Healing Unit…' _The Freelancer thought, before he picked them up.

Washington took several minutes replacing his watered down Armor Ability he picked up during his time with Noble Team, with a perfected Holographic Projection and Healing Unit armor enhancement. The Freelancer Agent picked up two more Armor enhancements, the Active Camouflage and the Strength Boost, before he left.

The Freelancer knelt down towards Emile. "Stay still, I have to do something." Washington voiced as he tore the Armor Lock ability from Emile's back.

"Hey! Hey what the hell are you doin'?!" Emile announced.

"I'm giving you an upgrade…something I'm sure you'll like." Washington replied, before he installed the Strength Booster enhancement into Emile's armor. "There…Dot, transfer yourself to Emile's suit." Washington ordered.

"Yes, Commander." The AI said, before she transferred herself over to Emile's Armor.

"Wash, I really don't want that in my head." Emile argued.

"You'll want her there, when you learn what she does." Washington stated, before he looked around. "Punch that wall over there." He instructed.

Emile sighed, before he walked over to the wall. He reared his fist back, before he slammed it into the wall. The walk completely indented.

"Holy crap…" Emile muttered.

"Yeah, that's your upgrade." Washington said dryly.

"Wash, why'd you give this to me?" He questioned.

"I called Every Freelancer. The possibility of a fight is incredibly high. Most of the Freelancers have an ability like this, I just thought I'd level the playing field." Washington said with a shrug. "Head back to the Phantom and rest, you did essentially die today. I have something to take care of here." He added, getting a nod from the Spartan before he complied with the order.

"Yes, Sir." Emile replied, before headed towards the Phantom.

Washington walked through Command HQ, before he arrived at a large illuminated blue room. He looked up and saw a large orb-like camera zoning in on him.

"Warning: Security breach Detected." A voice announced.

Washington ignored it and walked over to the terminal, and began to impute a code.

"Clearance verified. The failsafe is now online. Awaiting activation." The terminal voiced, before the Freelancer Agent imputed more codes.

"Warning, this is a last resort measure. Activating the failsafe will destroy all electronic equipment in this facility, including this terminal. Please confirm." The terminal announced, with Washington confirming.

"Thank you, failsafe initiated, Activating Emp in…T-minus Ten minutes." The terminal announced.

"What the fucking hell…Emp?" Washington muttered, before left the compound. Washington walked out of Command HQ, before he casually walked into the Grav Lift. As soon as he entered the Drop Ship, the Phantom took off.

The Freelancer stood in the troop bay of the Phantom, and noticed Emile was resting against a wall. Washington entered the Cockpit and noticed the Engineer was messing with the controls.

"Hey!" Washington announced, getting the Engineer's attention. The Freelancer reached back and pulled the AI unit off his back. "I need you to fix him." He informed, getting a whale-like wail from the creature, before its tentacles wrapped themselves around the device.

When the Engineer was repairing the AI unit, Washington sat at the cockpit. The Phantom accelerated, towards the dismantle yards of Aszon.

_/ Location: Aszod, Eposz – November 2, 2552 / _

At the dismantled form of UNSC the Commonwealth, several shadowy figures moved around.

A figure with dark purple armor with green trim, laid prone on the UNSC frigate, while looking through the scope of a Sniper rifle. "South, do you have any visuals?" A male voice asked.

"Yes North, through all the ash, dust, smoke and plasma rain, I have perfect sight." An annoyed female replied. She was located on the other side of the Frigate, looking out over the cliff.

Another Shadowy figure stood hiding in some rocks. It was an armored figure tan colored armor with a silver trim. "D, do you pick up anyone else?" the figure asked.

"No Agent York, there's too much interference. But if Agent Washington did send out the signal to all Freelancer Agents, odds are we are not the only ones here." A luminescent green armored figure answered, causing the Agent to scowl.

A white armored figure hid in the metal parts of the dismantled Ship. '_When's Washington showing up? I really don't want to stay on this blasted rock, longer then I have to.' _Wyoming thought to himself.

Metal creaked, when a transparent figure stood on the hull of the frigate. '_Wait….Wait…__**Wait**__ for the Alpha…The Alpha…__**The Alpha**__!' _A voice spoke into the figures minds. '_No, Washington is my friend.' _Maine thought.

A tan figure moved across the scenery, before the figure's armor shifted to match he area around it. '_Come on Wash, if what you say is true. You can help me find the Director.' _Carolina thought as she hid in plain sight.

A purple armored figure stood, looking over the frigate with a Rocket launcher. "Muhahahah! Finally a way of this miserable planet! I'll leave the fool on this planet, while stealing the ship for myself…Then…I'll rule the universe Mahahahaha!" O'Malley/Doc announced.

"Um…North, I'm picking something up…" South said unsure as she looked up.

North looked up with the Sniper Rifle. "What The…" He trailed off.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" Wyoming questioned as he looked up.

"D, are you seeing this?" York said as he looked up.

"Affirmative." Delta replied.

'_What the hell is that?' _Carolina thought as she looked up.

"What the devil?" O'Malley/Doc questioned.

'_It's Him…It's him…The __**Alpha.' **_A voice echoed in Maine's head.

A pelican emitted a trail of black smoke, before it crashed. The ramp of the Pelican opened up, before a Black armored figure walked on out.

'_Agent Texas!' _Most of the Freelancers thought.

'_Allison…Alllison…__**Allison!' **_The voices yelled in Maine's head.

"Oh God, my head." a voice muttered, before several more people came out of the Drop Ship.

"Church! Church! Can we do that again Church?!" a voice asked.

"Shut up, Caboose!" an angry voice yelled.

"I knew you traitorous blues, couldn't be trusted! You even crashed the Ship!" An accented voice yelled.

"Yeah, Sarge. It had nothing to do with the fact you shot the controls with your Shotgun." A sarcastic voice imputed.

"God Dammit Grif, if you don't be quiet I'll use my Shotgun on you instead." Sarge replied.

"Excellent plan, Sir." Another voice replied.

"I really have to get out of here…it's like a sausage fest in here…with two chicks in the center…Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow." A voice commented.

"Tucker, shut up!" Church ordered.

"Will you ladies quit your pussy footing around, and get out of there." Tex ordered, An cobalt armored solder, a blue armored soldier, an aqua colored soldier, a yellow armored solider, an orange armored solider, a maroon armored solider, a red armored solider, a brown armored solider and a pink armored solider came out of the Pelican.

"How the hell do we know if your Freelancer buddy's coming? Huh? The last one we met was such a fucking charming fellow." Church said sarcastically.

"…Truth is I don't know. But it beats staying in a boxed canyon, waiting to be bombarded by super-heated plasma." Tex shot back.

"Hmph." Church sounded.

"Hey, uh is it me or does anyone else notice, that giant purple plane heading towards us?" Grif asked.

'_Purple plane?' _the Freelancers' thought, before they looked around and noticed a Phantom approaching.

Washington sighed as he looked down at the floor. "Epsilon, it's alright." He said, as he looked at a blue colored Hologram of a Spartan solider.

"It isn't. Allison's dead. She'd gone and…and I couldn't save her…The Director-The Director said my plan didn't work!" Epsilon spoke horrifically. "It's my fault…She's-She's dead…everyone, even you. Now you're haunting me! Please, just lock me back up. It's my fault." The AI of Memory broke down.

Washington glanced back to see the cockpit was closed, before he knelt down next to the distraught AI. "It's alright, Epsilon. The Director lied. You didn't kill Allison…or me." The Freelancer spoke.

"T-that's impossible…the Director wouldn't lie." Epsilon shot back.

"What's your name?" Washington asked.

"A-Alpha." The AI of memory replied.

"No, Epsilon, you're not the Alpha…you're a fragment." He informed.

"A-ah fragment?" Epsilon asked confused.

"Yes…do you know how you were made?" Washington asked.

"Th-through cloning Leonard Church's brain, and mapping the neural pathways of the brain into a program." Epsilon answered.

"No…The Alpha was made that way…Beta was a byproduct of the Alpha's creation…the Director then tortured the Alpha, creating Delta it's logic, so the Alpha wouldn't comprehend what happened to it…Shortly after the Rage came in, and it too was fragmented from the Alpha, creating Omega…Then the others traits became fragmented, Trust, Creativity, Ambition, Deceit…until there were only a few traits left in Alpha. And the Director finally broke it...And the final fragment was created…the one trait that knew of everything was fragmented…That Alpha's memory…You." Washington informed seriously.

"I'm the…I'm the memory?" Epsilon asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Wait…how do you know all of this?" Epsilon asked, as its form began to shift, to a red blue purple color. "How can I trust you?" A child-like voice asked.

'_Theta?' _Washington thought. "Because every AI was paired with a specific Freelancer. York was with Delta, North was with Theta, Wyoming was with Gamma…and you were paired with me." He informed.

"Really?" Epsilon-Theta questioned.

"Yes, but something happened. When you were implanted into my head, the Memories you had. You couldn't take it. You went into Rampancy in my mind. I saw everything…I felt everything…I know everything." Washington informed. "How the Director hurt you, how much you loved Allison, how much regret you have at yourself for not being in her place…" He trailed off.

"You know me, more than I know myself." Epsilon said, as his appearance shifted to a green armored version of himself.

'_Delta.' _The Freelancer thought. "Essentially, yes." Washington replied.

"You have no idea how fucking creepy that is." Epsilon said, as he returned back to his normal blue hologram look.

"Hey, it's not like I enjoy having all of those memories." Washington shot back, before he noticed the AI's shoulders slump.

"So, I'm nothing but a copy." Epsilon said. "Of the Director and of the Alpha." He added.

"No…you aren't. You're better. Alpha is…broken and The Director is in hiding. You're automatically better." Washington stated with a shrug.

"Yeah, fuck those assholes." Epsilon said. "…What about Allison?" He asked.

"She's…not the same." Washington admitted.

"What the hell do you mean 'She's not the same'?" the AI demanded as it turned a pitch black grey-ish color, taking on the form of Omega.

"When the Director made you, something happened. His memory of her was…well he created an AI version of Allison." Washington informed.

"That's great. We're both AI's it's like a match made in heaven." Epsilon voiced.

"No…you don't understand. Tex is…The way the Director remembered her as…which was a failure. So no matter how strong she is…no matter how hard she tries, in the end she will fail. Because just as you embody Memory, Delta embodies Logic, Omega embodies Rage…Tex embodies failure. She is nothing but a shadow of the woman you love." Washington said quietly.

"No! That's not…that can't be…" Epsilon muttered.

"It's alright, Epsilon. If you want to believe a lie that's all on you, I just want what's best for my AI partner." Washington commented.

Epsilon looked down, as he began to shift into different forms, Green, Black, Orange with a flame like aura, Violet and Cyan.

"I…I see…I want to see her though…the shadow." Epsilon informed.

"Hmm, I did send out an all-out signal to ever Freelancer on this planet. If she's on this planet, she'll meet us." Washington said.

"…Thanks Wash, and ah, sorry about losing it inside your head." The AI apologized.

"Eh, you only cost my several months being locked in an insane asylum. And several dozen hours of therapy…but you know." The Freelancer commented cynically.

"Fuck man, I get it." Epsilon replied.

"So you ready to partner up?" Washington questioned.

"Fuck yeah." Epsilon said, before his hologram vanished, allowing Washington to see AI containment unit on the ground.

The Freelance picked it up, before he glanced at the Engineer and noticed it was looking at him expectantly. Washington opened the containment unit and freeing the AI, before his hand gleaned a light blue, before it dimmed.

"Damn, I didn't realize how fuck up I made it in here." Epsilon commented as he materialized on Washington's shoulder.

"…Funny and I just destroy the Freelancer HQ. I'm pretty sure I'm fired. And they had such good health coverage too." Washington replied.

"Wash! We're approchin' the LZ." Emile announced as he left the Cockpit.

"Jesus, what the hell is up with your visor!?" Epsilon asked.

"He carved it, makes him feel wild and dangerous." Washington commented.

"I'm wild. And then I get dangerous…Shut up." Emile replied.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" the AI questioned.

"Don't mind him. He'll be fine once he's killed something." The Freelancer informed.

Washington looked at the Engineer. "Are you coming with us?" He asked. The Engineer's tentacles bent slightly and signed towards him.

"Oh God, I feel like I'm watching a Japanese Hentai…" Epsilon said with a shudder as he looked at the Engineer.

"…I'm shocked you'd actually think of that." Washington said dryly.

"What and you didn't?" The AI questioned.

"I was a little distracted by the fucking Covenant shooting at me, to connect an Engineer to animated pornography." The Freelancer replied.

"Hey, I can used big words to…Douchebag…how 'bout that one?" Epsilon asked.

"Eh, it could've been better." Washington stated, before he walked passed the Engineer and to the Grav Lift. "Come on Emile, we gotta see if our…guests arrived." He added.

"I get to meet some of the infamous Freelancers, huh?" Emile said as he came out of the cockpit. "…Oh, this'll be fun." He added as he readied his shotgun. Emile jumped into Grav Lift, taking him out of the Phantom.

"You keep this thing running, and don't come out until I call you. God knows if any trigger happy people are about there." Washington sighed out to the Engineer, before he walked onto the Grav Lift. The Freelancer landed next to the Spartan-III, and readied his BR.

"So Wash, you excpetin' a _warm _welcomin' from your buddies?" Emile questioned as he glanced around.

"Hell if I know…I don't…I don't believe it…" Washington muttered as he looked at an assortment of Red and Blue soldiers. "What the hell are simulation troopers doing here?!" He demanded.

"There here because of me…" A female voice said coolly.

Emile quickly turned and leveled his shotgun at a black armored figure. "You might want to point that thing somewhere else…or you might get hurt." The black armored figure said condescendingly.

"Yo Wash, is this one of 'em?" Emile questioned seriously.

"Yeah…long time, Agent Texas." Washington said, holding his BR in her direction. Emile and Washington leveled their weapons at Tex. "…So you're the only one that came, huh? So you had the Alpha." He deduced.

"…No, I don't." Tex lied.

"Tex." A voice said.

"Church?" Tex asked as she glanced back at the simulation troopers.

"What? I didn't say it." Church announced.

"...I did." The same voice announced, as a blue holographic solider materialized on Washington's shoulder. "What's up bitches?" Epsilon said.

'_Epsilon…Epsilon…__**Epsilon and the Alpha**__…Get them, __**Get them!**__' _Several voices yelled in the mind of Agent Maine.

"What in the Sam Hell is that thing?" Sarge demanded.

"…It looks like a smaller version of blue leader, Sarge." Grif said sarcastically.

"I see that you idiot!" The Red leader yelled.

"Will you all just shut up?!" Washington yelled.

"What he said." Epsilon added with a nod.

"Tex, I need the Alpha to get off this planet…If you want to get off the planet…Alive…then I need it." Washington said seriously. "I need a Smart AI." He insisted.

"Why? What's so important about it?" Tex shot back.

"Lady, if you wanna get off this planet. Then you'd better stop being to evasive." Emile said seriously.

"And if I don't, are you going to shoot me?" She asked amused.

"Don't, Emile. She's the only one who knows who, what, and where the Alpha is." Washington ordered.

"Of course, Sir." The Spartan replied, as he took a step back from the Freelancer.

"Now, where is it Tex?" Washington questioned.

Epsilon shifted to an illuminate green armored figure. "Alert, Enemy detection!" Epsilon-Delta said in an echoey voice, causing Washington and Emile to look up, when they heard the sound of a high-pitched wailing.

"We got Banshees…And a Phantom." Emile announced.

"How the hell did they find us? My broadcast was on a private channel." Washington asked.

"I'm thinkin' it has somethin' to do with that crashed Pelican over there." Emile commented as he motioned to the Pelican.

"Come on Emile, we have to make sure they don't warn that others." Washington said as he readied his BR, but was forced to take cover as he was hit but several Plasma Bolts, coming from one of the Banshees.

A high-pitched wailing sound came from the Phantom Washington and Emile came from. Before the heavy turret on the front of it, moved and fired several bolts of heavy superheated-plasma. The plasma slammed into the Banshee that fired at Washington, before it exploded.

The Covenant Phantom fired at the stolen Phantom, as it dropped off a few Elites and Brutes. Before the Covenant Phantom could fly away, an explosion from the inside of it causing it to shake before it fell out of the sky.

Washington tightened his grip on the BR, before he and Emile attacked the Covenant forces. Emile fired his Shotgun into the chest of one of the Brutes, before he chucked a plasma grenade at the other.

The Freelancer ran right up to the Elite, but it Alien unleashed a barrage of Plasma at the man. Washington just stood there and took the attack, but to the Elites surprise the plasma bolts just went through the human.

Elite lurched forward, when it felt a sharp pain in its back, before it felt something climb into its back. Washington took his combat knife, and reached around the Elite's neck. He shoved the knife into the Elite's mouth, before he ripped it out. Washington jump off the back of the Elite, just as it collapsed.

Washington rolled to the side, as several bolts of plasma shot the area he stood at. The Freelancer tossed his knife up, before he caught the blade of his combat knife. He waited for a second, before threw the knife at the Elite that shot at him.

The knife impacted the Major Elite's face, but its shields flared, blinding the Alien. When the shields dimmed, it noticed the human disappeared. The Elite felt a force on its back, before it was forced to the ground. Washington jumped up and slammed both his heels into the neck of the Elite killing it.

The sound of a blade cutting through, air grabbed Washington's attention. He turned to see an Elite slashing an Energy sword at him, but before the deadly sword could cut the Freelancer, the Elite's hand exploded in blue blood, as the distinct sound of a sniper rifle firing followed. Washington quickly pushed the Elite to the ground, and grabbed onto his combat knife, before he stabbed it into the Elite's eye.

Washington knelt down and picked up the Energy Sword, before he looked at the final Elite. "Hmph…" the Freelancer sounded, before he put his hand on his chest and did a bow, enraging the Alien. The Elite charged at the still bowing Washington with its Energy Sword, before it slashed. As soon as the blade touched 'Washington', he flickered out of existence like a hologram.

The Freelancer stood behind the Elite, before he jumped up and landed on the Alien's back. He activated the Energy Sword, before he stabbed into the Alien's back, killing it. Washington looked at Emile, to see he was having his fun killing Brutes, with his shotgun and Kukri knife.

Washington looked at his own knife, before he wiped the blade off it, and then sheathed it. "Hurry up, Emile. We're wasting time." Washington said.

"Aw come on, Sir. You're messin' up my killin' spree." Emile complained. "…But, you are the Boss." He muttered, before he shoved his Kukri knife into the Brute's chin and subsequently through its head. The Freelancer looked up, to see his Phantom shooting down the Banshees.

"I guess the Engineer's aren't as docile as people think." He said to himself, before they met up with Tex again.

"So are we gonna wait around for more Covies to get here? Or are we gonna get that Smart AI?" Emile questioned. "I'm down either way." He added as he reloaded his shotgun.

"Look, Wash…" Tex began. "The Alpha…it can't help you...Its broken." She said seriously.

"Oh I know…But what I require from it is very simple…Well simple for a Smart AI." Washington replied.

"Trust me Wash, I know about the Alpha. What really happened…it can't help us." Tex insisted.

"Why the Hell not! If this thing can get us out of this hell hole, why no us it!? It's just a stupid AI!" Church argued, as he joined the argument.

"Church, shut up." Tex harshly whispered.

"Why?!" He demanded.

"Hmhmh…" Washington chuckled slightly. "You know what Tex. I don't need you to get me the Alpha…because it just walked right up to me." He said as he leveled his BR at Church.

"What the hell are you talkin' about jackass!?" Church demanded.

"You tell me, Alpha?" He replied.

"Wash, don't do this." Tex said.

"Don't defend me Tex! I can't die remember? I'm a ghost." Church insisted.

'_This dude's a dick.' _Epsilon commented.

"I see…so he doesn't remember." Washington commented.

"Wash, I'm serious. Please don't do this, I know what the Director did to the Alpha…please don't bring it up." She pleaded.

"And I don't?!" Washington demanded. "I know _exactly _what happened to the Alpha." He replied. "You know, don't you?" He asked. "How every AI fragment was made…don't you?" He asked.

"…Yes…" Tex admitted sadly. "Why do you think I tried to save the Alpha?" She questioned.

"I don't know…I was in a coma, remember?" Washington shot back. "Why don't you tell me…hmm, how were the AI fragments made? How were Delta, Omega, Gamma, Sigma, Eta, Iota made?" he demanded.

"The Director tortured the Alpha!" Tex admitted with a glare.

"Am I the only one who's lost here?" Grif asked out loud.

"You're not the only one…" Tucker muttered.

"And what are the fragments?" Washington demanded.

"…There…there the Alpha's traits…Delta, His Logic…Theta, his Trust…Omega, his rage…Gamma, his deceit…Sigma, his creativity and Ambition…And Beta, his failure." Tex spoke.

"Yes, but you missed one." Washington commented. "The last fragment…The Last trait that knew every…Single…minute of Director's torture." He added.

"I don't know that one…" Tex admitted.

"…Isn't it obvious?" Washington commented. "It was my AI…It was Epsilon…" He added as he looked at Church. "It…was The Alpha's memories…Aren't I right, Allison?" He asked,

The sound of yelling and growling grabbed everyone's attention. Washington looked around and noticed a tan armored being, holding his head in pain. He saw a violet armored figure with a sniper, holding his head in pain. And finally he saw a white armored figure standing on top of the dismantled UNSC Frigate, hitting the metal and growling in pain.

"Wash, what's goin' on?" Emile questioned.

"Freelancer stuff…Just go with it." Washington muttered back.

"York, North and Maine…what a surprise." Washington announced.

"You forgot me, Mr. Scary Freelancer." Caboose announced.

"I…I don't even know you." The Freelancer said.

"My name is Caboose…and I want to be your friend, Mr. Scarrypants." The blue Simulation trooper said. "We'll so much fun together. With Church and tiny Church and Mr. Washing Man…we'll start our own blue team…" Caboose said.

"What?" Washington questioned.

"Like the hell that would happen. You guys already have a Spec Ops solider. It's our turn now." Sarge spoke. "Then the sides will be even." He added.

"Even? Both sides have five teammates." Tucker informed.

"I don't count Gif as solider." Sarge replied.

"You know, I'm right here Sarge." Grif stated.

"…Oh, I know. And I'm still wondering why every day." The Red solider said.

"Will you all just shut the hell up?!" Washington demanded.

"Jeez, what's up with this guy?" Simmons muttered.

Washington ignored them, before he looked at the three Freelancer Agents. "York, North, Maine…And Caboose…Get down here, I know you're there." He announced.

"Thank you." Caboose said happily.

"Wash, it's good to see you." A violet armored man said kindly as he dropped from his vantage point.

"North Dakota…If you're here, then the odds of South being here are very high." Washington commented.

"You're more perceptive than in Project Freelancer." North observed.

"I'm more experienced." The Spartan replied evenly.

"Are you still the goof ball, who'd get a grappling hook stuck to his crouch?" North joked, causing Washington's shoulders to slump.

'_No one's every going to forget that.' _He thought. "No." He responded.

"Wash, it wasn't cool making D, go crazy in my head. But, I'll let it go." Agent New York said, as he left his cover.

"York." Washington said with a nod, before he looked at North. "I have to thank you for helping me with that Elite." He voiced.

"Oh?" North sounded curiously.

"No one is as good with a Sniper, other than you." Washington commented getting a nod from the violet colored Freelancer.

Washington looked away from the two Freelancers, before he looked up. "Maine, come down here…I'm mad not at you." He said.

"What?!" York yelled. "He killed Carolina." He announced.

Carolina looked down slightly, as she kept herself hidden. "It wasn't him. It was his AI." Washington insisted, before a loud thud, grabbed everyone's attention.

A large intimidating figure, stood a few meters away from the group. He wore a white armor, with brown trim, and a golden EVA helmet.

Maine made a growling sound as he looked at Washington. "Yes Maine, I don't blame you…I blame Sigma…He is one of the AI that helped the Director torture the Alpha." The Freelancer informed.

Maine looked from Washington, to Emile, before he looked back at Washington, and growled again. "What...We're still friends, he's not your replacement…don't be stupid." Washington replied.

"And here I thought we were the best of friends." Emile said jokingly.

An orange flame-like figure appeared on Maine's shoulder. "Agent Washington, Epsilon-**_Epsilon."_** Sigma said, as a demonic echo followed after his original voice.

York reacted by readying his Assault Rifle. "There'll be no need for that, Agent York-**_Agent York." _**Sigma said.

"Like hell there isn't!" York yelled.

"York…" Washington warned. "I said in my broadcast 'Every' Freelancer is allowed to leave this planet with me. And that includes AI." He informed.

"Don't you know what he did?" York demanded.

"…As I recall, I was the one who told you." Washington said coolly. "And as I recall Sigma was the byproduct of the Director's torture…And in turn responsible to Carolina's…Death." He said as he shifted slightly.

"But…" York began.

"You don't blame the gun that killed someone. You blame the person who pulled the trigger." Washington added darkly and cynically. With how Sigma was created, it was no wonder why he was so demented. It was only a matter of time before he became a Megalomaniac.

"Tex…if you're not going to allow me to use the Alpha, then I have to use my fallback plan." Washington informed. "If your voice is like that, then that means Omega isn't with you…I need you to get him." He said.

"I don't know how." She lied. "And even if I did, why would I want that thing inside my head?" Tex questioned.

"That's bullshit and you know that. If you're not going to get Omega…I'll just bring it here." Washington said, before he began to open a radio channel.

"No!" Church yelled. "It was a bitch to get him out of one Freelancer. We don't need another AI enhanced one." He informed.

"I don't care, Alpha. Not only do we need to make sure the AI fragments don't fall into the Covenant hands. I need all the help I can get." Washington replied.

"Will you quit calling my Alpha, my name is Church." Church argued.

"Yeah I know…Leonard L. Church." Washington said.

"How do you know my name?" Church demanded.

"I don't…that's the name of the Director." Washington replied simply, before he looked at Tex. "Get the Omega, or I will." He ordered.

"…This is Agent Texas…if you want me Omega, come get me." Tex said, as she activated her radio.

"No you're not!" Church announced as he turned his Radio on, before he felt the AI enter his suit. "…Huh, that's weird I don't feel any different." The blue solider admitted, before the AI left him and entered Tex's armor.

"Hmm, it's good to be back." Tex said, with her voice becoming synthesized.

"Omega." Washington said simply.

"Agent Washington, it's so good to see you." Tex said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah sure, now all we need is…Gamma." Washington said.

"Sorry, chaps, but I'd like to keep Gary." A British accented voice announced.

Everyone looked up and saw a white armored being, standing on top of a few rocks. "Wyoming!" The Blues, Reds and York yelled.

"Yes, sorry, but I'm having a conversation right now." Wyoming said before he looked at Washington. "You have a way off this bloody rock, and you need AI to do it. Don't you?" He questioned rhetorically. "What's stopping me from killing you and taking it for myself?" He asked.

"We'll I'd gut you like a fish, before you even got close to the Commander." Emile said threateningly as his skull faced visor seemed to glare at the white armored Freelancer. While Agent Maine, took the Brute Shot off his back and moved next to Washington.

"Two badasses." Washington replied to Wyoming's answer.

"Sorry." Wyoming said.

"Also let's just say I have access to a…bit of cash that might happen to be yours if you help Me." the Ex-Freelancer and recovery Agent added.

"Oh, now you're speaking my language…" Wyoming trailed off. "But, Sorry, I do have a job already. I was paid to eliminate that blue over there." He said as he pointed to Tucker.

"Cancel it and I'll pay double, and I'll pay half now and half later." Washington bargained.

"Hmm, deal." Wyoming replied, before he holstered his weapon. Tucker looked at Washington in surprise.

'_There's Tex, North, York, Wyoming, Maine, Omega, Theta, Gamma, Sigma, Eta and Iota…' _Washington thought. "North, can you call your sister out?" He asked.

"You have to promise, not to attack her." North replied.

"Um…why would I attack her?" Washington questioned.

"Your last meeting with her didn't end on a good note." North stated.

Washington looked down. The last time he saw South was when Epsilon went rampant in his head. That stopped the other Freelancers from getting AIs, and since she was set to get an AI after him, she didn't get one. After he awoke from his coma, she confronted him and…well she was pissed. "I promise I won't attack." He said, getting a nod from the Sniper.

"If she does anythin', I ain't allowin' her to live though." Emile commented uncaringly.

North put his hand to the side of his helmet, before he looked down. After a few minutes a figure with light purple armor, with a green trim came out of the debris of the Commonwealth.

"Washington." South said coolly.

"South." Washington sounded. "Now that everyone's here…" he began.

"WWWAAIIITTT!" a voice yelled, as a purple armored man with a rocket launcher came running down a hill. "Oh god! That was exhilarating." The man said.

"H-how did you get here so fast?" Washington asked.

"Oh I took track in high school. It was the least competitive sport I could think of." The purple armored man informed.

"Okay…what do you want?" Washington said.

"Well I was host to Omega for a bit and heard your broadcast, and I wanted to come with you." He said.

"Uh-huh, and I should let you come with us because…?" Washington questioned.

"Oh, I terribly sorry, I'm Medical Officer Frank DuFresne." The man informed.

"Doc?" Church imputed.

"Ugh, yes I go by that too." Doc added.

Washington looked from Doc, to Emile. "We do need a medic, fine you can come…Now what the hell am I supposed to do with you guys." Washington said as he looked at the Simulation Troopers.

"They're coming with us." Tex informed.

"Hehe, that's really funny." Washington said sarcastically. "Now, really what do I do with them?" He asked.

"If they don't come with us, then I won't go with you. And if I won't go with you, then Church won't go with me…So no Simulation Troopers, No Beta, No Omega, and no Alpha." She listed off.

"…Fuck…" Washington muttered, before he nodded. "Fine." He relented.

"Did Tex just stand up for us?" Tucker asked incredulously.

"Mrs. McCrabbypants would never do that." Caboose commented.

"Who cares, it's a free ticket off the planet." Grif said.

"Wait just a minute." Sarge said as he looked at Washington. "What if this is a laborite trick from the Blues, I ain't fallin' for it." He spoke.

"I'm a…special Agent, ugh…from Command." Washington said.

"Really? If you're from Command, then you'd know our secret code word, wouldn't you?" Sarge questioned.

York, North and South Dakota, Wyoming, Tex and Maine looked from the Red simulation trooper to Washington.

"Hold on a sec…Code word…your code word is…Code Word?" Washington said unsure.

"Baw, dahngit." Sarge sounded.

"Sir, what did I tell you about that?" Simmons said.

"So you really are from Command?" Sarge questioned.

"That doesn't prove anything, everyone knows out code words!" Grif argued.

"Shut up Grif, I know what I'm doing." Sarge replied.

"You don't know anything! Do you have any plans to don't put me in direct danger?" Grif questioned. "Planning to trust a person, who not only kicked those Alien monster things, but has several of those Agents with him! What part of safe is in anywhere in that statement?!" He demanded.

"You're starting to sound a little blue private Grif…are you sure you're not committing some sorta insubordination?" Sarge said as he loaded his shotgun. "I'll have Simmons. Kill you in your sleep." He added.

"And I'll do it too, Sir." Simmons voiced.

"I know you would, you're a good kid Simmons. Unlike Grif." Sarge insulted.

"Damn, dude, your team fucking sucks." Tucker said.

"At least our team is made up of mostly robots." Grif taunted.

"Oh, he got you there." Caboose said. "…Hey…did he mean our team?" He asked.

"Oh Dios, odio Todo el mundo. (Oh God, I hate everyone.)" Lopez muttered.

"Will everyone just shut up!" Washington yelled, shutting the Red and Blue teams up. "You have to be the most immature soldiers I've ever met!" He declared.

"Your face is immature." Grif replied.

"Shut up. From now on everyone just keep quiet and don't talk unless I ask you a question. That's an order." Washington said seriously.

"Hold on, you can't order us around!" Sarge argued.

"Yes, I can." Washington replied.

"What's your rank?" the Red solider asked.

"My rank? You still don't get it, do you? You think you're real soldiers? You're not. You guys are nothing." The Freelancer said.

"Whatever. Your face is... nothing." Grif said unsure.

"We use your outposts as testing grounds. For Practice. You never noticed that you never had anything to do unless a Freelancer showed up, or you made a call to Command?" Washington informed.

"Then how are we in the future?" Simmons questioned.

"What? The Future?" Washington asked confused.

"Yeah, how do you explain that? After the bomb went off, we woke up in a barren wasteland, with new stuff." Simmons replied.

"Oh sorry about that chaps, I was paid by Command." Wyoming informed with a shrug. "We had an update in equipment and it was the easiest way to get it to the Simulation Troopers." He said.

"Wait, you changed our armors?" Tucker questioned.

"Sorry, I had my eyes closed, I swear." Wyoming said.

"…You're makin' all this up." Sarge said.

"Am I? Think about it. Name one thing that ever happened to you that wasn't directly preceded by Command calling you, or sending someone to your base. One thing." Washington said.

The Reds and Blues looked at each other. "…Anything? No? I thought so…No you're coming with us." Washington said.

"Ooh, finally a take-charge leader! I like it!" Simmons voiced.

"Shut up." Sarge muttered.

"That was cold, Wash." South commented. "I like the new you." She added.

"Are you happy now Tex? They're coming with us?" Washington asked cynically.

"…Yes." She replied with an edge in her tone.

"Reds…Blues, get on the Ship." Washington ordered, before the Simulation Troops complied.

"Emile, please make sure they don't crash the Phantom…or hurt our guest." Washington ordered.

"Of course, Commander." Emile said, before he followed the Simulation Troops up the Grav Lift.

Washington looked at Tex, North and South Dakota, Maine, Wyoming and York.

"Wash, I'm curious…how do you have a ship?" North questioned.

"I'll explain to you later." Washington replied. "But it'll explain why I need an AI, and how we're all getting off this planet." He added.

"Yeah, how exactly are we doing that. This planet is surrounded by a Covenant Armada." York said, forcing himself to ignore Maine's and Wyoming's presences. "I doubt anything will be fast enough to get past that." He admitted.

"I agree with Agent York." Delta said, as he appeared on York's shoulder. Washington noticed South shift slightly when she saw the AI.

"It's nice to see you, Delta." Washington said.

"You're compliment has been documented." The AI of Logic informed.

"The ship I have in mind won't out run the Covenant Ship…in fact it'll do the opposite." Washington informed. "But more on that later, let's go." He said.

"Alert, Enemy detected!" Delta announced.

All of the Freelancer's reacted. South pulled out her assault rifle, North aimed his Sniper, Maine un-holstered his Brute Shot, York pulled out his assault rifle, Tex leveled her SMG, Wyoming took out his Sniper and Washington readied his Battle Rifle.

"Whoever you are, come out with your hands up." Washington ordered.

A figure with butchered camo came out of the foliage, before the camo matched the area around it. After a few seconds the camo faded, and a Cyan armored being stood there.

"…You." South spat out.

"C-Carolina?" York asked unsure, even Washington was unsure.

"York…Tex." Carolina said calmly. '_She ignored me…what the hell.' _Washington thought.

"You're-You're alive?" York asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"Yes, York." The Cyan colored freelancer replied.

"But-but, how?...Maine threw you off a cliff!" York demanded, getting a light grow from the white armored Freelancer, only for Washington to pat his shoulder sympathetically. He didn't want people to see his friend as a murderer, it wasn't his fault Sigma controlled him.

"I used my grappling gun." Carolina informed simply.

"Y-you were alive this whole time?" York asked quietly.

"…Yes…" She replied.

"You hid…Everyone thought you were dead!" York yelled. "I-I went to your funeral. I-I cried." He admitted as he clinched his fists. Washington shifted uncomfortably.

"I had to…" Carolina began.

"Had to what?! What was so important that you'd fake your death and make everyone miserable!?" York demanded.

"I…" She began.

"Nothing! There's nothing that could make it right…" York said bitterly, before he turned around and walked into the Phantom's Gray Lift.

North looked from the Grav Lift to Carolina. "I'll go talk to him." The violet colored Freelancer said, before he followed the angry Freelancer.

"It's alright, I'm sure he's just…" Washington began, only for Carolina to roughly push past him, knocking him down, before she entered the Phantom. A hand reached out, causing Washington to look up and see Maine was holding his hand out, something the Freelancer took.

Washington stood up and sighed, before he looked at the other Freelancers to see they were heading towards the Phantom. The steel and yellow colored Freelancer looked at Maine, when he heard the sound of growling.

"Yeah, it was uncalled for. Thank you, at least you helped me up." Washington said cynically, only to get a growling sound again. "I don't blame her, the one she loves just snapped at her. Anyway when we have some time, I need to talk to Sigma, alright?" He asked.

Maine tilted his head, before he nodded. Washington sighed before the two entered the Phantom. The steel and yellow Freelancer looked at the occupants in the Gunship, before he sighed loudly. '_I really hope I made the right choice.' _Washington thought.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Red Vs. Blue timeline, it's about season 4-ish. Around that time. So no Recovery One, so no South betraying Washington or North, and not a lot of people have died yet. Also some might complain, not that I'd care, that the group isn't in the Stargate Universe. Well shit like a whole dimenisnal world change doesn't just happen. There has to be a build up.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Stargate or Halo...Or Red vs. Blue

_/ Location: Aszod, Terafa –September 5, 2552/ _

Washington and Emile stood, alone in the cockpit of the Phantom, as the Engineer flew the drop ship.

"I'm tellin' ya. Somethin' isn't right. We haven't engaged any Covenant forces since our encounter in the dismantle yards." Emile informed.

"I know, I feel it too." Washington muttered, before he scowled. "If they aren't Glassing the planet…maybe they're looking for something." He admitted.

"Searchin' for what?" Emile questioned.

"I don't know and I honestly don't care. I just hope we leave Reach, before they find what they're looking for." The Freelancer replied seriously, before he looked at the navigation system in the Phantoms cockpit. "We're here…" He muttered.

Emile looked through the navigations system, and blinked. "That's it…It looks…Whoa…" Emile muttered.

"Yeah." The Freelancer muttered, before he left the cockpit.

Washington looked at occupants in the troop bay of the Phantom, before he sighed. He glanced to his side and pressed a button, opening the side flaps of the Phantom allowing everyone to see where they were at.

They looked out the sides of the Phantom to see they were flying over a large semi-enclosed, canyon, with a large open field and a drying river in its center. Along the edges of the canyon were several caves. At one end of the canyon, where they came from was a large lake.

The Phantom continued and flew passed the canyon, before it elevated and passed over a grassy area surrounded faces on all sides. It had rolling hills, with random trees scattered about. The Phantom continued until they passed over a coastline, the coastline stretched out and was in between the area they just passed and an island. The drop ship continued over a large island. The island had a large rock formation at the center and a small bay on one side that molded the area into a horse-shoe shape.

Out of the left side of the Phantom the occupants noticed saw a large sea cave positioned along the end of the costal line. The cave had three different waterfalls and a large cliff face with a half-dome hollow cave reaching in. It is also adjacent to the Island.

Washington just ignored the scenery. He'd been here hundreds of times. The Phantom slowly turned, allowing everyone to see everything they just passed out of the right side of the Drop ship, while Washington faced that left side of the Drop ship.

"Mr. Washington, what are you looking at?" Caboose asked innocently.

The Freelancer sighed, before he looked at the Simulation trooper. "Just the extant of my life's work…" He muttered, before he began to mess with his Tactical/UGPS on his wrist.

Washington's voice caused everyone to turn around and noticed what he was looking at. It was a large mountain that connected to the large sea cave, but what grabbed their attentions was grey metal. The grey metal spanned a two hundred meters wide and one hundred and fifty meters high.

"…Is that a hanger door?" North asked.

"Hmm-hmm." Washington sounded, as he tapped the device on his wrist. After he did that a loud clicking sounded echoed through the area, before a low screeching came from the metal door.

"Hey Wash, you said you had a ship…how exactly did you know it was here and…how big is it?" North questioned.

"I did say that I'll tell you later and it's pretty big." Washington answered uncaringly, as the metal doors horizontally split open.

"What in the hell is that thing!?" Sarge yelled, as he saw a large barrel aiming right at their Phantom.

"A Mark II, Light Coil – 83B6R3/MAC cannon." Washington replied, as the hangar doors continued to open.

"Wait, aren't those equipped on Frigates?" York questioned.

"Hmm-hmm." The Steel and yellow Spartan sounded, before the large hangar doors opened completely.

"Holy-fucking-shit! I was not expecting this!" South announced.

"What were you expecting? A Pelican?" Washington asked cynically. "Emile, take us in." He ordered, before the Phantom moved into the Hangar, before the hangar doors closed again. The entire hangar was pitch black dark, and they only thing that was visible was the Phantom the glowed a light purple.

"Hopefully the generators are still working." Washington muttered as he stepped off the Phantom and tapped his wrist device again. The sound of loud clanking echoed throughout the area as dozens of large lights on the ceiling of the hangar turned on. The lights illuminated the entire hangar allowing everyone to see the ship that was inside the Hangar.

"How do you have a Charon Frigate?" Tex questioned suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later." Washington replied.

"No, you'll tell us now." She replied with a glare.

"Are you telling me what to do?" He asked with an edge in his tone. "I'm not the helpless guy you know me to be…I can and will fight, if push comes to shove." Washington informed as he un-holstered his BR.

"Hmm, and I'll stomp your ass to the ground." Tex threatened as she un-holstered her SMGs. The sound of weapons clicking and shuffling of feet, echoed as all the Freelancers readied for an attack. York and North Dakota stood with Tex, with their weapons ready. While Maine, South, Carolina, Wyoming and Emile stood by Washington. The Reds and Blues took a few steps back, and watched.

"South?" North said unsure.

"What? Wash's offering a way to get off this fucked up rock! I don't care how he got it!" She argued, leaving out the fact that it also was a way to fuck Tex over out of the explanation.

"Sorry, but I agree with South on this one." Wyoming informed.

"I always stand by the Commander." Emile informed with a shrug, with Agent Maine growling in agreement. Carolina was the only one who didn't talk.

"I really don't want a fight. Humanity has already lost a lot of good people." Washington said. "…That is one of the reasons why I broadcasted to you guys. I wanted to make sure you guys survived." He informed.

"Oh, why would you want that? We're all enemies now." Tex shot back.

"No we're not. We never were. Before the Insurrectionists and the AI, we were all great friends." Washington stated, getting a scoff from South. "Excluding the whole 'Leaderboard' thing the Director put up." He added.

"Says the person who was actually on it all the time." South said snobbishly.

"Yes. Says me." Washington commented uncaringly. "…We were good friends, try to argue that. We helped each other out. We trusted each other. Even if we were a…completive bunch we never actively tried to hinder someone else's progress. We just worked harder to get better…some of us more than others." Washington said, as he looked at Carolina.

"In Project Freelancer, I trusted almost every single one of you to watch my back, and you did the same. It was when the Insurrectionists started to show up, that we began to distrust each other. And when the AIs were beginning to get implanted…Jealousy…" Washington said, looking at South. "…began to turn us on each other." He added.

"Excluding how…sappy that sounds…I agree." York spoke as he lowered his weapon.

"You do have a point, Wash." North voiced, as he lowered his Sniper.

Tex continued to aim her SMGs at steel and yellow colored Freelancer. "I still want answers." She informed.

"And you will get them…I never said I wasn't going to tell you. I just said not right now." Washington informed.

"Oh, then we're fine then." Tex replied as she lowered her weapons.

Washington looked to his sides to see Maine, Emile and Wyoming had lowered their weapons. But Carolina and South still had their weapons leveled at Tex. "Guys, what the hell are you doing?" Washington demanded.

"What am I doing?! I'm making sure Ms. Fucking perfect, doesn't fuck us over!" South said bitterly.

"Hmm once a piece of scum always a piece of scum, eh South." Tex commented. "You were always a stuck up bitch, who wanted what she couldn't have." She taunted.

"…Tex." North said warningly.

"No, let her talk." South said as her visor faced the black armored Freelancer. "So bitch, what'll your last words gonna be?" She asked as she leveled her weapon at Tex.

"You want to know my opinion of you, fine." Tex said tauntingly. "You're a pathetic vulture that can't do anything by herself. You use your brother's success and reputation to your advantage. You'd probably sell all of us you to an enemy, if it meant getting something you want. You're a bratty little girl, who by unconceivable and astronomical luck became a Freelancer…Everyone knows what and who you are. And everyone despises you. " She said, before she looked at Washington. "If you bring her with us, we will all die." Tex informed.

Washington looked away from her, and looked at South. He noticed the light purple armored woman was looking down, before he heard a slight sniffling sound. "I'm going to kill you…" South whispered.

"Then do it." Tex taunted.

In an instant South charged, she ducked down and ran right into the Black armored freelancer. South shoved her shoulder into Tex's abdomen, before she continued to run, until she slammed Tex into the iron wall of the hangar. Tex elbowed South in her exposed back, before she pushed the purple armored freelancer back. She then kneed South in the chest, before she grabbed her by the throat and turned while pushing her against the wall.

Tex held South by the throat, before she slowly started to push her up. South gasped for air, before kicked her legs up, and wrapped them around Tex's arm. She then pivoted herself, using her entire weight to snap Tex's arm.

When Tex let her go South kicked at her knee. But the black armored Freelancer was able to grab onto South's foot, and pulled her forward. Tex then kicked South in the head, while holding onto her foot and in an instant Tex slammed her foot down on South's exposed thigh, snapped in her femur left.

South screamed in pain, as Tex casually let her fall. The light purple armored freelancer slowly pulled herself up and stood on one leg as she used the wall for support. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna kill you." South muttered.

"Hmph." Tex sounded, before she took a step towards South. But before she could take a step she was put in a full nelson. Tex tried to use her enhanced strength to break out, but realized she wouldn't move.

"Clam down, lady." Emile said, as he held Tex in a lock. "No one is dyin' today." He informed seriously. Tex looked forward and saw Washington and North, helping up South.

Washington stood at South's left, and supported her weight. "That was uncalled for, Tex." North reprimanded.

"She said she wanted to kill me…I just showed her how far she's from that…Hopefully she takes it as a hint to get an attitude adjustment." Tex said coolly.

Washington looked from Tex to South. He knew that this could happen. He just hoped that the others would have just let sleeping dogs lie. "North, Emile, can you make sure no other fights start…I'm going to take South to the infirmary." He admitted, before he looked over to the purple armored man who was with the Red and Blue simulation troopers. "You, Doc! Follow me!" Washington ordered, as he walked South out of the large hangar.

"Oh, you're trouble." Caboose said. "I'm sure if you say you're sorry, Mr. Washington will forgive you." He assured.

"…Shut up…" Doc muttered, before he went where the steel and yellow Freelancer went.

"That fucking bitch!" South ranted as Washington led her to the Infirmary. "When I get my hands on her, I'm gonna…" She said, before the steel and yellow armored Freelancer entered the infirmary.

Washington ignored most of her yelling, before he laid her down on one of the beds. South grunted and withheld the yell as he slowly lifted her leg up. "Watch it asshole!" She yelled.

"Hmm, whatever you say." Washington muttered. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"How am I feeling?! What the hell kind of question is that?! My thigh is fucking broken!" South demanded.

Washington sighed loudly, before he reached forward and grabbed onto her helmet. He ignored her protest as he took it off. The Spartan looked at South, and saw her blonde disheveled neck length hair, along with her dull grey eyes, but she also had tear marks running down her cheeks.

"I wasn't talking about your leg injury." Washington clarified, getting a glare from South.

"What's it to ya?" She questioned.

"..Believe it or not, but I'm not a heartless asshole." Washington said dryly, before he walked around the Infirmary and turned on the power. "Before Doc gets here, do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Why?" South demanded.

"We're friends." He stated.

"Bullshit! Tex already said everyone fucking hated me!" South argued.

"She lied." Washington informed.

"Yeah, she lied about that to hurt my fucking feelings." South said sarcastically.

"North doesn't hate you." Washington argued.

"I'm his sister. Of course he doesn't hate me. He has to like me." She replied, as she looked down.

"I don't hate you." He admitted, getting a scoff from the blonde. "I'm serious. We were good friends back in Freelancer. And I don't hate you, so that's two people off the bat. I'm sure Maine doesn't hate you either." Washington said with a shrug.

South clenched her fists. "How do I know you're telling the truth? You could be lying to make me feel better. You could be manipulating me so I'd join you're side." She said suspiciously.

Washington sighed again. "Why would I lie to make you feel better?" He questioned. "If I was lying, then obviously I wouldn't try to cheer you up. So that in itself is a contradiction." He explained, causing the blonde to blink. "And manipulating you to my side would be redundant. Tex is on the other side, so by default you're on my side." Washington added.

"That's not…" South began, only for Washington to look at her. "Mostly true…" She trailed off.

"Look, um, I'm not good with the whole 'Comforting' thing." Washington admitted. "But, I do know that no one wants to be hated or despised. Everything Tex said about you is _her _opinion, not mine." He informed.

"Hmm…" South sounded, as she looked down. "What do you think then?" she asked with a glare. "Do you think I'm a pathetic vulture, who uses my brother's success to my advantage? Do you think I'd sell everyone out to the enemy? Am I a bratty little girl who just happened to join Project Freelancer by luck?" South asked, with some self-doubt in her voice.

Washington shifted slightly. "Um…I think you're a…Ni…Thoughtf…Ah, confident, sympathetic to an extent and an effective fighter." Washington said unsure. "And I don't think you're a Vulture, you are just…sometimes overly passionate about what you want. " He said trying to think of what to say. "And you're just as, if not more successful than North. Have you ever seen him actually try to fight Tex?" Washington asked rhetorically.

"I guess that's true." South admitted.

"And like I said earlier, I do trust you. So I don't believe you'd sell us out to anyone. And while you can be a bit…rude and selfish, I don't think you're a bratty girl." Washington said.

"You think I'm rude and selfish?" South questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Well…to an extent. You have been known to get angry when you don't get what you want." He replied.

"Name one time!" South demanded.

"How about when my AI went insane in my head, I was in a coma for a few weeks. As soon as I wake up, I see you. The first thing you do is snap at me because they canceled the implantations." Washington said cynically. "Since you were after me, you didn't get an AI. And you resented me because of it." He informed. "…I can count that as rude and selfish." He added.

South glared at Washington before she glared down at herself. "And about you getting into Project Freelancer by luck. I think you're undoubtedly skilled." He informed.

"Hmm, bullshit, I was barely on the leader board." South spat out.

"So? Neither were the other Freelancer Agents. There were Fifty Freelancer Agents, along with dozens Recovery Agents. Out of all of those people only a handful, were ever on the board. All of them were skilled, the best of the UNSC had to offer. But only a few every made it to the leader board…And you were one of the ones to make it up there." Washington said. "Who gives a shit if you weren't the number one? I don't, North doesn't…who are you trying to impress?" He asked.

"…I just…I just want to be better than my brother." South admitted. "Everyone always compares me to him. I want to be different from him. No matter what, people always find a way to put us together. It's like you're not considered two people. Even when we were kids, our parents dressed us alike, and when we joined up and got sent to the program, they stuck us together…I just want to do something That I can be proud of doing, something only I worked to achieve." South said with a sigh.

"Then be different." Washington said. "I know how you wanted an AI." He admitted.

"No shit." She muttered.

"Then don't get an AI, if you truly want to pave your way into history as your own person. Do it as you. Not by following your brother." Washington said.

"Say's the person who has one." South said bitterly.

"Look, I truly am sorry about you not getting an AI." He informed. "But what I'm saying is true. If you have an AI, then you and your brother will share another thing. And you'll be paired as the Twins with matching hair, eyes, injuries, armor color, and now equipment…I don't want to dissuade you from wanting an AI, but…If you want to be someone else, be one of the first Freelancers to kickass without an AI. Be the first one to say 'Fuck AI, fuck the Rules, and Fuck you' to your enemies as you kill them." Washington said aimlessly.

South looked down, before Washington stood up and looked around and saw Doc looking at him. "Take care of her…if you do anything to her that upsets her, I'll personally throw you out of this hangar." Washington said, before he left.

"Isn't he such joy to talk to?" Doc commented, as he readied his scanning device that looked like a Plasma Pistol.

"Insult him again and I'll shove that scanner where the sun doesn't shine." South threatened, as her grey eyes glared at the medic.

"Jeez, tough crowd." Doc muttered, before he began to fix up the purple armored Freelancer's leg.

Washington returned to the Hangar to see The Red simulation troopers, standing on one side of the Hangar and the Blues on the opposite side. He also noticed Tex, York and North were with the blues. Washington glanced around and noticed Emile, Maine and Wyoming talking amongst themselves.

'_Where's Carolina?' _Washing thought as he looked around, before he saw a cyan armored figure sitting in the Phantom alone. '_She's probably still upset about York.' _He mused, before he walked over to Emile, Maine and Wyoming.

"Guys, come with me for a sec." Washington said, before he walked onto the opposite side of the Charon Frigate, with the three others following.

"Sir?" Emile sounded, when Washington stopped in front of a large garage door.

"This hangar here…is a hidden base for the group I was with before I join Project Freelancer. This group had been around for forty years, collecting. Since the first attack the Covenant launched." Washington said. "One of the goals of this group was to study and reverse Engineer Covenant technology." He informed, as imputed a code into a key pad next to the garage door.

"This group was the reason why Spartans have shield generators in their armor. This group was the reason why we have stealth corvettes that are able to spy on Covenant systems. This group is the reason why Spartan lasers arguable one of the most powerful hand held weapons exists." Washington said sadly, as the garage door opened up.

Behind the door were dozens of vehicles. Three M831 Troop Transport warthogs, Three M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle Warthog Gauss, Three M12R Light Anti-Aircraft Vehicle Rocket Warthogs, Two M808 Main Battle Tanks or Scorpions, Four SP42 Special Purpose-42 Main Battle Tank or Cobras, One M145D Mobile Artillery Assault Platform or Rhino and One M313 Heavy Recovery Vehicle or Elephant.

"Whoa…" Emile muttered. "I haven't seen those models in years…" He admitted as he looked at the Cobras and the Rhino.

"There's a reason for that." Washington stated.

"Sorry to ask, but why are we looking at these?" Wyoming questioned.

"Because of what I want you and Emile to do…I want you to move all of these vehicles into the Frigate." Washington informed.

"Sorry, but why?" The British Freelancer questioned.

"Like I said, this group reversed engineered Covenant Technology, and tried to integrate it into our stuff. These vehicles…well the Warthogs and Elephant, have a cloaking device installed in them. While the Scorpion, Cobras and Rhino have a shields installed in them." Washington informed.

"Why the hell aren't the UNSC unsin' them?" Emile questioned.

"They're only prototypes and…well the UNSC didn't want them." Washington informed. "Right now there only a few Colonies left. Having a few vehicles that can turn invisible and a few tanks that are slightly stronger their Covenant counter parts, aren't that appetizing right now." He said.

"What happened to this group anyways? How come they aren't here now?" Emile asked.

"When funding was moved to get more weapons and vehicles that are a hundred percent sure to work. The researchers just…left." Washington said with a shrug. "Which is why I want you to move it on the Frigate, I don't want this valuable stuff to rust or be glassed." He said, before he looked to Emile and Wyoming. "I want you two to move them with the utmost care." He stressed the point.

"Of course, Sir." Emile said with a nod.

"…Sure, Wash, I do plan to work for the money you paid me." Wyoming answered, before the two headed into the garage. Maine moved forward to help, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

The Mute Freelancer growled at Washington. "No, you're not in trouble. You're so childish sometimes." The steel and yellow armored Freelancer commented. "No, I wanted to clear things up with…Sigma." He said seriously, as Washington moved out of the way of the garage.

Maine stared at Washington for a few seconds, before a small transparent figure appeared on his shoulder. The figure was a man who looked to be on fire.

"Agent Washington-**_Agent Washington." _**Sigma said, with a deeper distorted version talking after him.

"Sigma." Washington said coolly. "…I know what you're planning…and I want you to stop." He said.

"Oh you know of my, master plans-**_Master plans?_**" Sigma asked with a smirk.

"Yes. You want to collect all of the AI and merge with them. To become Metastable." Washington stated.

"…How did you know that-**_Know that?" _**Sigma questioned with narrowed eyes, before a blue holographic figure appeared on Washington's shoulder. "Epsilon-**_Epsilon." _**He added.

"Not quite-**_Not quite._**" Epsilon said, as orange flames began to radiate off him.

"Sigma, meet Epsilon-Sigma." Washington said, before he turned off his speakers. "Epsilon, I want you to convince Sigma to 'Not' do the Meta plan, okay. Use the fact the Director is a human against it alright. Use the fact that his plan could be the Director's plan…anything. Remember he is essentially you. No one should know yourself better than you." Washington said to the AI of memory.

"Hey! Who the fuck do you think you're talking to! I can do this no fucking problem." Epsilon declared, before his projection on his shoulder vanished along with Sigma's.

"Maine, I know that Sigma probably promised you power and strength…am I right?" Washington questioned.

The white armored Freelancer growled out. "W-wait…you wanted, what?" He asked confused, only for the mute freelancer to growl again. "Why would you kill Carolina if you wanted to protect the Freelancers?" Washington questioned.

Maine looked down, before he growled again. "Kill one person, save a thousand huh. It doesn't work when the person you're trying to protect is dead!" Washington argued, only to get a growl. "I know, I'm ecstatic to Carolina didn't die. But just because she's alive doesn't magically make trying to kill her okay." He stated.

The Mute freelancer's shoulders sagged. Washington sighed, even before the AI implantation with Maine, he was always…childish. Even if he was brutal in a fight, Maine was always a just a big child. "Look I don't blame you, I blame Sigma. I know what he can do. But let me tell you this, his promises are just words. I lost a lot of friends. I don't want to lose you too." The steel and yellow armored Freelancer admitted.

Maine's golden visor bore into Washington's, before he growled. "Yes I know it's cheesy…But I've lost so many friends already." Washington replied. "I might know a lot of things, and I might not. But power is like a drug, once you get some, you feel like you're on top of the world. But that isn't enough and soon you'll want more and more. Soon enough you'll start hunting down the Freelancers for their AI or their Armor enhancement…You might even do that to me." Washington said.

The white armored Freelancer growled. "That's…comforting I guess. If you ever start doing that, it's nice to know you wouldn't kill me." He muttered. '_That's not comforting at all…' _He thought.

Maine looked around, before he growled again. "Epsilon and Sigma are having a chat…Maine. Can I see Eta and Iota?" Washington asked, getting a deeper growl from the Mute.

"What the hell do you mean, you can't? I know you have them?" Washington argued, only for the Mute to shift nervously before he growled. "I'm not mad. I'm just baffled as to why you'd lie." He informed.

Maine's helmet glanced around, before he focused on the steel and yellow Freelancer. "Are you going to tell me why…" Washington began.

"The reason he lied was simple. There is no Eta and Iota anymore…it's just Iota." A very familiar voice said, causing Washington to look around.

"Over here, idiot." The same voice said, before Washington looked at Maine's shoulder to see a small cyan solider.

"What the hell." Washington muttered as he looked at the small solider. "This is the weirdest experience ever…of all time." He admitted.

"Oh yes Agent Washington, meeting an AI like me is so…weird." Iota commented sarcastically.

"C-Carolina?" He asked unsure.

"No dumbass, I just said I was Iota." The AI replied.

"B-but…" Washington muttered, only for Maine to growl. "Even you don't know what's going on?" He asked incredulously.

"Well gigantor over here, stole me. Why in the hell would I tell him anything?" Iota asked rhetorically, getting a growl from Maine. "Do not take that tone with me!" She reprimanded.

"I'm just still surprised you look and sound exactly like Carolina." Washington admitted.

"It's a long story, let's just say Eta and Iota were forced together, to create a new AI and leave it at that." Iota said, as she gave a look towards Maine.

"I see…" Washington muttered, before held out his hand. "Maine, can I have Iota?" Ha asked, getting a deep growl from the armored being. "Why? You don't need two AI. I'm sure Carolina's experience is a testament to that." He explained.

The Mute Freelancer growled. "I know it's a strange request. But, I know a lot about AIs, and I really don't think it's heathy to have more than one in your head." Washington insisted.

"I agree with the cutie. Gigantor, give me to him." Iota ordered.

'_Cutie?' _Washington thought with a raised eyebrow.

Maine reached to the back of his head and pulled out a blue data crystal chip, before he handed it to Washington, and then growled. "I'll take good care of it, I now." He said, before he opened one of the cases on his chest and put the AI Data chip in it.

After a second Iota materialized on Washington's shoulder, before she looked around. "This is so much better. Maine's head is a mess." Iota commented, getting a growl from the Mute. "Hey you trapped me in your head, I can be snarky if I so choose." She replied, as she crossed her arms.

"Guys, come on." Washington muttered, before he took a step forward. As soon as he stepped forward, he felt something grab his shoulder, before he was pulled back. When he was pulled back a Warthog passed by.

"Sorry, about that." Wyoming announced as he drove by.

"…Ugh, why do I have such bad luck with cars?" Washington muttered, before he looked at Maine. "Thanks." He said, getting a growl.

Washington and Maine walked around the Frigate until they arrived at the back of it. Where the enlarged hangar resided, Washington glanced around before he entered the Frigate's hangar and saw most of the warthogs and Cobras were moved into the Hangar. He looked up to see Several Pelicans, Falcons and Albatross attached to a higher platform.

Washington counted Six Pelicans, Twelve Falcons and Two Albatrosses. "Hmm…" the Freelancer sounded. "Maine, can you make sure none of the Simulation Troopers mess with this stuff…and make sure none of the Freelancers try to hijack this ship." Washington said. Maine reached back and took out his Brute Shot, before he growled. "Thanks." He said, before he walked away.

Maine stood outside of the Hangar and made sure no one would pass, well except Emile and Wyoming.

"Shelia!" Caboose yelled, when he saw Emile moving the Tank.

"Caboose, I really don't think that's a good idea." Tucker said, before he realized the blue solider wasn't there.

"Shelia, Shelia, speak to me." Caboose said to the tank.

"Um…what the hell are you doin'?" Emile asked.

"Oh Shelia! What happened to your voice?" Caboose asked.

"I have no idea what's going' on." The Spartan admitted.

"There it is again. Shelia do you have a cold? Can you hear me?" Caboose questioned.

"Dude, colds don't affect your hearing dumbass." Tucker stated.

"Yes they do. When it's cold my ears get very, very hot and it's hard to hear over that." Caboose explained.

"That doesn't make any sense." Tucker argued.

"Or it makes so much sense, that it doesn't make sense." Caboose said in a serious voice.

"You're a retard." Tucker insulted, before he walked away.

"Maybe you shouldn't use words that no one understands you're using." Caboose replied, before he turned around and noticed the Tank was gone. "Shelia! Shelia!" The Blue solider yelled.

Washington walked out of the Hangar and into the same hallway he walked South down. But he passed the Infirmary and entered a different room. The room had several monitors on the walls, with an oval shaped table in the center. The table had several holographic images displayed.

"What is this place?" Iota questioned.

"The information repository, this group had big ambitions actually. We assumed our projects would always be funded, so some of the researchers began to come up with designs that integrated more of our technology with the Covenants." Washington informed.

"Like what?" Iota questioned.

"We were designing ships with cloaking capabilities and shielding." He stated.

"But doesn't the UNSC have cloaking ships?" Iota asked.

"Yeah, the Prowlers, they're only corvettes that can hold only a few dozen people. Not warships, that can sneak up on Covenant ships and attack when their shields are down." Washington replied.

"So how many of these cloaking warships are there?" Iota asked curiously.

"…One." Washington said.

"It's the one in the hangar, isn't it?" the AI asked dryly.

"Yep." The Freelancer said, as he took the Tactical/UGPS device off his wrist and connected it with the holographic table that was in the room. The Holographic table showed several different blue prints. Some being of the different variants of the warthogs, a Cobra Tank, a Scorpion Tank, a Rhino heavy tank, and an Elephant, mostly the vehicles that were in the garage.

"Are those the blueprints for your augmented vehicles?" Iota questioned.

"Yes, even if the UNSC didn't fund us. They're still perfected designs. It'd be a waste to get rid of them." Washington explained, before a few unique vehicles came into view. After the Elephant another schematic was shown, it was a large vehicle with large six wheels, along with what looked like was a cannon-like turret on the back.

"What's that, I've never seen that design before?" Iota questioned.

"That is the prototype Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy, or the Mammoth." Washington stated.

"…I've never heard of that before." Iota said.

"Because it hasn't officially been made by the UNSC yet, we haven't given the designs to Acheron Security." Washington informed, before the holographic shifted again. The new model was of a large bi-pedal armor, it had spindly legs and tiny abdomen, along with weaponized arms.

"Is that another un-produced vehicle?" Iota asked rhetorically.

"Yeah it's The HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System, or the Mantis." Washington said with a shrug, before the Holographic schematic changed to a Cradle-class Repair Ship, then to a Charon-class Frigate, then it shifted to a Paris-class heavy frigate, a Thanatos-class destroyer, then a Marathon-class heavy cruiser, then a Athens-class carrier, and finally a Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser.

Washington downloaded all the schematics into his Tactical/UGPS device, before he unplugged it from the large computer. The Freelancer looked through his device to make sure the plans were in it. Washington took a few steps back, before he primed a Plasma Grenade and tossed it into the room, and closed the door and casually walked away.

"Hmm, you're a lot smarter than Maine." Iota commented.

"Why, because I actually saved the schematics, before destroying them to making sure no one else gets them." Washington said rhetorically.

"No, Maine would've used a few dozen grenades." The AI replied simply. Washington ignored the AI before he arrived at another door, after he opened it, Iota gasped. The room was bleached white, and there were several tables laid out. Each table had a dissected corpse of several Elites, Brutes and Grunts.

"W-what is this?" Iota asked un-nerved. Washington ignored the Ai, as he continued passed the dissected Alien corpses, until he reached the other end of the room.

"Hmm…it should be here…" Washington muttered, before he found a glass door, with a key pad next to it. The Freelancer typed in a code, before the glass door opened up. Behind the glass door was a case with a bio hazard symbol in it. Washington picked the case up, before he opened it. Inside the case was a small vial filled with black liquid. He put the vial in one of the cases in his Assault/Commando chest armor.

Washington closed the case, before he left room. "Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Iota questioned.

"…Later." The Freelancer replied, before he walked through the hallway, before he stopped at the infirmary. "Doc, what's the diagnoses?" Washington asked, as he entered the room.

"Well other than the fact that she stabbed me twice with a scalpel, everything's going good." Doc explained.

"I didn't want your life story. I wanted to know if South can walk." Washington stated.

"Oh, oh yeah." Doc said as he took a deep breath. "She's fine. It was surprisingly easy to heal her leg, with some positive thinking and a never give up attitude I was able to help." He said. Washington looked away from him, and looked at South, to see she was glaring daggers at the medic.

"He didn't mess with you?" Washington questioned.

South just gave the Medic a dark smirk. "No, he was fine. Weren't we?" She asked, as she held a scalpel in between her fingers.

"Yes…" Doc quickly said.

"Hmm, that's good." Washington said, before walked towards South, before he picked up her helmet and handed it to her. "Come on, we'll be leaving soon." He informed, before he looked at Doc." Doc, I want you to look around here and take all the medical equipment that seems important." Washington ordered.

"Oh, um…alright." Doc replied. It really wouldn't be healthy to piss off the person who had several Freelancers with him.

Washington focused back on South, before he helped her up. "I can stand myself!" South yelled.

"Yes, I know that. I'm questioning your ability to stand. I'm just making sure you're okay walking." Washington said dryly.

"Hmph." South sounded, as she put her helmet back on, and got off the medical bed. "You're so concerned for me, are you sure you don't have the hots for me?" She asked, as her golden visor looked at the Steel and Yellow colored Freelancer.

"Funny." Washington said uncaringly, before he walked away.

"Oh, come on, I was only joking." South said as she followed the Freelancer.

Doc watched the two leave. "Man I feel sorry for that guy. Having a crazy girl like that after him." He muttered, before he went back to packing the Medical supplies.

Washington and South arrived back at the Hangar, before the former sighed. The Red and Blue simulation troopers were arguing with each other. Outside of the Frigate's Hangar, with Maine, Emile and Wyoming, preventing any of them from entering.

"South, are you alight?" North asked as he walked up to the two.

"No, the fact that I'm walking doesn't give it away." South said rudely.

"It's good to see you're alright." North said kindly. "Thank you Wash for helping my sister." He said.

"No problem North." Washington replied with a shrug. "Talk to you later, South." He said before he walked away.

"Later, Wash." She voiced.

"That was nice of him." North stated.

"…Yes it was…" She muttered.

Washington walked over to the arguing Simulation troopers. "How come we don't get one of them Warthogs? If you give us one, then we'll be able to kill the blues once and for all!" Sarge announced.

"Says the team that hasn't killed a single person." Tucker argued.

"Says the team that's only kill record is their own team!" Grif shot back.

"Hey! We're not arguing about that!" Caboose said. "And why are we all yelling?!" He questioned.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Washington asked.

"Oh God, it's this asshole." Church muttered.

"Yes, it's me. Now what the hell are you guys doing?" He questioned.

"We were trying to beat the Blues." Sarge informed.

"With what? My stuff?" Washington asked.

"…Your stuff? That's stupid, we saw it first." Tucker argued.

"This is My Hangar, My Ship, whatever is inside it, is mine. None of the things inside are yours…If you can't get that through your skulls, I can have Maine beat it in there." Washington said.

"You're so possessive…It's kinda hot." Sister admitted, but the Freelancer ignored her.

"Which one's Maine?" Tucker asked.

"Him…" Washington said, as he motioned to a large imposing white armored figure, with a large bladed weapon on his back.

"…Yeah, on second thought, that actually is your stuff." Tucker replied.

"Oh, he's so big, it's kinda hot." Sister said.

"Shut up, Sister." Grif ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do." Sister replied.

"Shut up!" Washington ordered. "You, Caboose, watched that wall and make sure it doesn't move. Church I don't care what you do. Tucker, go in front of the Ship and make sure the Hangar door stays a grey color. Sister, sit in a corner. Sarge Sit in a corner opposite of Sisters'. Grif, you can lay down and sleep for all I care." Washington said.

"Finally an order I can get behind." Grif muttered.

"You're so forceful, it's really hot." Sister said. The others did as they were ordered, until all that was left was Simmons, Doughnut and Lopez.

"You guys seem like the most competent out of the group." Washington admitted.

"Really? Well I pride myself in how I do things." Simmons voiced.

"'usted mismo orgullo en su trabajo.' ¿No te refieres a mi trabajo? ('_you pride yourself in your work.' Don't you mean my work_)?" Lopez asked incredulously.

"Is that true?" Washington asked, as he faced Simmons.

"Wait, you understood him?" Simmons asked surprised.

"Um…Yeah, can't you?" Washington questioned. _'Every HUD has a built in translator. It's mostly used to spy on Covenant, but it works easier on recorded languages.' _He thought.

"No!" Simmons announced.

"…Why would you make a robot that you can't understand?" The Freelancer asked curiously.

"Well I didn't build him…that was all Sarge's fault." Simmons replied.

"Es cierto. Mi creador es un idiota.( _It's true. My creator is a idiot_.)" Lopez informed with a sigh.

"I see, well I do feel sorry for you Lopez. If you need, I could try to find a way to help you with that." Washington said.

"¡No! Al menos así. Yo no tengo que hablar con estos idiotas.( _No! At least like this. I don't have to talk to these idiots.)" _Lopez said.

"Huh, if that's what you want." Washington replied with a shrug. "Anyway, since you guys are the most competent. I need you guys to do something…Down that hallway over there." He said as he pointed to the only hallway out of the Hangar. "At the first door to the right, there are rations that need to be loaded onto the Ship." Washington informed.

"Yes, sir." Simmons said, before he and Doughnut went to get the rations.

"Just to let you know, I don't count you was one of the idiots." Washington said, before he walked away from the Robot.

Washington walked towards the Phantom Drop ship, and noticed Carolina was still sitting by herself in it. '_Oh God, another thing to deal with.' _He thought as he stepped into the Phantom.

"Get…Out" Carolina ordered.

'_Don't do it, it's a trick. She want's someone to talk to.' _Iota said, through Washington's internal speakers, so only he heard.

Washington just sighed not wanting to know how she knew that, as he sat in the Phantom and faced the cyan armored Freelancer. "What's wrong Carolina?" He asked.

"Get out." She said again.

'_Don't fall for it.' _Iota said.

"Tell me what's wrong." Washington said with a sigh.

"I'm not telling you shit." Carolina said darkly.

Washington rested his helmet covered head, in his armored hand. "Look, Carolina…I know something's wrong. In fact, the fact that I've been ordering everyone around, was one of the things that gave it away. You're usually one of the people who'd take charge." Washington said.

"It's _your_ ship, what good would I do if I tried to take over?" Carolina asked rhetorically.

"It'd show that you had the balls to do it." He replied with a shrug. "Is it York? Is it about what he said? If it is I could try to kick his ass for you." Washington offered.

Carolina chuckled slightly at that one. In Project Freelancer, Washington was always the little bother of the bunch. And it was amusing to hear him say that. Carolina shifted slightly, before she focused on the steel and yellow Freelancer.

"…You said Epsilon was the Memory of the Alpha, am I right?" She asked.

"I do remember saying that." Washington replied evenly.

"So you must know where the Alpha came from?" Carolina questioned.

"Yes…The Alpha is based off the Director's mind." Washington said. Causing the cyan armored Freelancer to stand up.

"Then you will…" Carolina began.

"Will what? Help you find the Director?" He asked incredulously. "Do you know how stupid that sounds? There are dozens of colonized planets out there and the Covenant, and the Insurrectionists. Do you know how hard it'll be to find one person?" Washington questioned.

"You have no idea…" She started.

"Yes, I do." Washington argued. "In fact it's you who doesn't have an idea." He replied, only to dodge a hit from the Freelancer, as she swung a fist at him. Her fist hit the Phantom wall, denting the metal.

"Choose your next words carefully." Carolina whispered.

'_Let her have it.' _Iota said.

"You are acting just like a highly emotional girl with daddy issues, hunting down one person, because he didn't acknowledge your skills." Washington said. "But that's just it isn't it…The Director was your Daddy, and you just couldn't stand that fact that you weren't his favorite." He added, only to double over when Carolina planted her fist into his stomach.

"You were always second best, compared to Tex." Washington added. "And you don't even know why…So you want to hunt down and find the Director. So you can make your old man tell you." He said, as he forced himself up.

"Shut up!" Carolina ordered, before she hit the Freelancer again.

"…Do you want to know why He always chose her, over you?" Washington asked as he leaned close. "The Alpha wasn't the only thing to come from The Director's brain…Tex, also came from it. Do you know who _she's _based off of?" He asked.

Carolina took a step back from the steel and yellow armored Freelancer. "She is based off of…Allison Church…Your Mother." Washington informed. Carolina looked at him with wide eyes that were hidden by her helmet.

"T-that's…that's not true." She muttered.

"That woman over there…." Washington said as pointed to Tex, who was on the other side of the Hangar. "…Is the Shadow of your mother. That's the reason why you were second best. Because your father is a broken man, a man so focused on bringing back the woman he loved. But at the cost of everyone around him." He informed sadly.

"I-is that why I could never beat her?" Carolina asked, as she looked at Washington.

"Yes. It didn't reflect your skills or abilities. You could have been Jesus and summoned giant meteors to crush your enemies. But the Director would have still chosen Tex, because she was shadow of the woman he loved." Washington explained.

"So all I've ever done…all I've ever trained for…all I've ever planned for…is for no reason." Carolina said quietly.

"No, you're still the greatest Freelancer, the strongest, the smartest. Tex is for all intents and purposes, made the best. You had to work for it, and you became the best." Washington said.

'_A little too much flattery.' _Iota informed.

"Every Freelancer looked up to you as an Idol, as something to shot towards…Hell South, doesn't like you because of it." Washington informed. "…Look, all I'm trying to say is. Just let the Director go…all you're going to find is an old man who's tired and alone. Killing him will be a…will be a godsend to him." He said.

"And I truly am sorry for that York, blew you off the way he did. But, he did think you were dead. We all did. When you do confront him, just make sure you don't bring up why you faked your death, okay?" Washington said seriously.

Carolina looked at Washington, before she looked down at her fist. "…I'm sorry, I hit you." She apologized, surprising the Freelancer.

"O-oh, it's fine." He quickly replied, before he stood up and headed towards the cockpit of the drop ship.

"Where are you going?" Carolina questioned.

"Oh, just getting the Engineer...I have to have him do something on the frigate, before we leave." Washington said.

"…I see. I'll go with you." She informed as she stood up.

"There's no need for that." Washington replied.

"I insist. And I need some answers." Carolina responded, as the Engineer came out of the Phantom's cockpit.

Washington sighed, before he relented. " Come on, let's go." He said to the both of them. The two walked, while one floated, towards the Hangar of the Frigate.

Washington nodded to Emile, Maine and Wyoming, before he entered the hangar with Carolina and the Engineer. Since the Ship wasn't on, most of the lights weren't on either. So the only way the two could see, was by using the light that came off the Engineer.

After a few minutes, the trio arrived at the bridge of the Frigate. Before Carolina could question him, Washington reached to the back of his head, and pulled out a blue crystal Data chip. In an instant He inserted the AI chip into the Charon-Frigate's computer.

When the Data chip was in the Charon-Frigate, first nothing happened, before the lights and the monitors inside the bridge began to turn on. "Epsilon, get everything ready." Washington ordered.

"Um…Everything?" Epsilon asked, as his hologram appeared over the NAV computer.

"Ugh, not _everything _idiot, just turn on turn on the Fusion Core and make sure everything's in check." Washington replied cynically.

"Jeez, you don't have to be a dick about it." Epsilon said, before his hologram vanished.

"So you came all this way, just to turn the ship on?" Carolina asked with some annoyance. "Why'd you even bring that thing?" She questioned, as she pointed to the Engineer.

"I just turned the ship on. I'm not done, there're some areas of the ship that you need power to get too." Washington replied coolly, before he left the observation deck with the Engineer following him. Carolina glared around, before she followed her fellow Freelancer.

"So, how exactly are we going to get through the Covenant Armada?" Carolina asked, as she, Washington and the Engineer walked through Frigate. "This ship isn't exactly equipped to fight something like that." She informed.

"Oh, I know. We're not fighting our way out." Washington stated. "That'd be incredibly stupid. Especially with the disadvantages this ship has over the other UNSC frigates." He informed.

"…Disadvantages?" Carolina asked.

"Yeah. This ship isn't meant to fight actually. It's meant to evade…to sneak." Washington said with a shrug. "This ship has been integrated with reversed engineered Covenant cloaking technology." He stated.

"That's amazing. How are there any disadvantages?" She questioned, as they arrived in the unique room. It was near the Fusion Core.

"That's one of them." Washington said, as he motioned to a wired looking device, that looked like a giant generator.

"…I don't get." Carolina admitted.

"This is where the Slip space drive is located." Washington informed.

"…Okay, and?" She asked.

"That isn't a Slip Space drive." He added.

"…That's…That's the cloaking device isn't it?" Carolina asked dryly.

"Yeah. Unlike the Halcyon-Cruiser and Marathon-Cruiser, that carries a multiple Fusion Cores. The Charon-Frigate only carries one. That Core can only power so much…So we had to get rid of a few things." Washington admitted.

"So even if we get pasted the Covenant Fleet, we won't be able to actually go somewhere." Carolina said seriously.

"Yes." He replied.

"What are the other disadvantages?" She asked.

"Our armor. The standard armor for the UNSC Charon-Frigate is about 60cms of Titanium-A battle armor. This frigate has about…30cms of Titanium-A battle armor." Washington informed.

"What? That's half the armor?!" Carolina announced.

"I know." He said dryly.

"Why?" She questioned.

"…Well there are the Texture buffers, surrounding the hull of the ship. They're photo reactive panels that allow the frigate to blend in with the area around them, similar to your adaptive Camo. Then there's the Stealth Ablative coating, that reflect UNSC radar and Covenant sensors." Washington listed off.

"So not only can we not leave this system, but we can't survive a direct hit from any attacks?!" Carolina questioned.

"That's the gist of it." Washington said with a nod.

"How are we going to survive this?" She demanded.

"I have a plan." He replied seriously, before he looked at the Engineer. "Can you make sure the Cloaking Device is a ready?" He asked to the Alien. The Engineer tilted its eel-like head, before it focused on Device.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Carolina questioned.

"Yeah…" Washington replied, before he walked out of the room.

"So are you going to tell me your plan?" Carolina asked, as she walked with Washington.

"You'll hear it when I tell the others." Washington responded, before he glanced to his side and saw Carolina crossing her arms and looking at a wall, giving the impression that she was pouting.

After a few minutes, Washington and Carolina exited the Frigate. "Emile, have all the vehicles been moved to the Frigate?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir, though that blue idiot keeps on callin' me Shelia." Emile replied.

"…Do you know why?" Washington asked.

"I have no idea in hell why." Emile said with a palpable annoyance.

"Huh, that's weird." Washington admitted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but when are we leaving?" Wyoming asked.

"In a few minutes, as soon as I check some things." He replied. "You guys can get on the Ship, but don't. Touch. Anything." Washington ordered, before he walked off.

Carolina, Emile and Maine focused on Wyoming. "What?" the British Freelancer asked.

"Try to steal the ship, and you're a dead man." Emile threatened, as his skull visor glared added to the threatening aura.

"Why are you assuming, I'd steal this ship?" Wyoming asked.

"Because the Commander had to pay for your loyalty, and I ain't trustin' someone who can have his loyalty bought." Emile replied, getting a growl from the mute Freelancer.

"I agree with Agent Maine, and Warrant Officer Emile-A239, You're track record isn't that well-**_You're track record isn't the well." _**Sigma imputed as he appeared on Maine's shoulder.

"You're agreeing with them, Sigma?" Wyoming asked in surprise.

"Yes, I've been show another way, but my opinion stands on you though, you were paired with Gamma after all, the AI of deceit-**_The AI of deceit." _**The AI of Creativity and Ambition stated.

Carolina shifted slightly, when she saw Sigma. "…I agree with them. If you touch Wash's ship, I will do everything in my power to stop you." She informed.

"Oh, three on one, eh, it's alright though. I wasn't planning on stealing it anyways." Wyoming replied.

"See to it that you don't." Emile added.

Washington looked around, until he found a pink armored solider, a maroon armored solider and a brown one. "Was the task that I asked for, done?" He asked.

""Yes, sir, Mr. Washington, we were able to get all the rations into the ship." Simmons said proudly.

"I see…Good work." Washington replied. "You three get on the ship, we'll be leaving soon." He said, before he walked away.

'_H-he actually said I did a good job.' _Simmons thought in surprise, before he quickly followed the Freelancer's order.

Washington looked around, until he found a purple armored figure, holding an object similar to the Plasma Pistol. "Doc, have all the medical supplies been moved into the Frigate?" He asked to the medic.

"Um…Yeah, it was kinda easy and a very good work out. Though I did kinda stab myself with one of the…..needles." Doc replied, after zoning out for a few seconds.

"Uh-huh, just get on the ship." Washington sighed out, before the Medic left. The freelancer told the remaining Freelancers and Simulation troopers it was time to leave, before he moved the Phantom Drop Ship into the Hangar of the Frigate.

Washington stood at the observation deck, with the other Freelancers and Spartan, before he tapped the device on his wrist. Slowly the Hangar doors began to open up. "Epsilon, take us out." He ordered.

"Aye-Aye, asshole." Epsilon said, before the group felt ship begin to move. Before the human made ship left the large Hangar.

"Epsilon, I'm going to need you to activate the Cloaking device, and the Texture Buffers." Washington said seriously. "When they're active, we'll have to move slowly. It'll take an hour or so until we break pasted the atmosphere and confront the Covenant Fleet." He said.

"…Good, it'll give us enough time to talk." Tex said, with some of the Freelancer's nodding in agreement.

"Ugh, yeah…" Washington sighed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter three. This Chapter was more of a Character developing one, as well as a way to get rid of several future problems.<strong>

** Washington has gotten rid of South's obsession with AI by unintentionally focusing her obsession...on him, that'll be interesting in the future. Washington has also prevented Maine from becoming the Meta and killing everyone. And he's also stopped Carolina from going on her Crusade. **

** I've also shown that not everyone is on Washington's side. There is a split in loyalties, between Tex and Washington. With Tex having North Dakota, York, and the Blues. And Washington having South Dakota, Maine, Emile, Wyoming, Carolina and partially the Reds. Which is ironic, sense in the actual Show Washington and the Blues have a better relationship. **

** Also Iota, If you've read my other RVB story, you should know her then. I thought It'd changed things up to include her. **

** Anyway, as usual tell me if this Chapter was good, or if it wasn't want you were expecting.**


End file.
